


Время тебя узнать

by Devo4ka_romantic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Holding Hands, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devo4ka_romantic/pseuds/Devo4ka_romantic
Summary: ...Галлагер совершенно не услышал раздавшихся за спиной тихих шагов, пока внезапно чья-то крепкая рука не схватила его за шею, дергая на себя...- Какого?... - только и успел удивленно промямлить он, как вдруг почувствовал острую боль в шее возле левой ключицы, и болезненно втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, крепко зажмурившись.- Привет тебе от Терри Милковича, - прошипел на ухо голос, прежде чем рука на горле разжалась и крепко пихнула его в спину."Что за...? Милкович?..."





	1. Пролог

_Йен_

Йен Галлагер был вполне доволен своей жизнью. То, что не смотря на, прямо скажем, хуевое детство с вечно пьяным папашей и ебанутой на всю голову мамашей, которая появлялась в их семье короткими безумными набегами, ему все же удалось вырваться из того сраного городка, о многом говорило. Как только ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Йен собрал свои немногочисленные пожитки, все деньги, которые удалось накопить подрабатывая в магазинчике у Кэша, сел в автобус и уехал, пообещав встревоженным старшей сестре и брату, звонить как можно чаще и обязательно вернутся, если почувствует, что стало слишком тяжело справляться со всем одному. С тех пор прошло 8 лет, а мысль о возвращении в родной город даже ни разу не возникла у него в голове.  
Сначала, конечно, было тяжело... Совсем еще подросток в чужом городе, без жилья и хоть каких-либо перспектив, но сдаваться Йен Галлагер точно не привык. Потратив почти всю свою наличку на то, чтобы снять занюханную квартирку с одной комнатой, в отдаленной части города, Йен первым делом отправился искать себе работу. На худого рыжего подростка смотрели с большим подозрением и давать работу не спешили, но парень целенаправленно продолжал искать для себя место, заглядывая во все бары и забегаловки и спрашивая не боясь показаться назойливым.  
Наконец, менеджер одного из кафе, куда зашел парень спустя неделю, после своего приезда в город, несмотря на все свои подозрения, решил рискнуть и предложил Йену место официанта. С того момента жить стало гораздо легче и на горизонте Галлагера замаячили намного более светлые перспективы. Работа в кафе сменилась на работу в баре, потом на кафе более высокого класса, и все это время парень продолжал учиться как проклятый. Он понимал, что следующим шагом для него будет поступление в колледж, иначе светлого и надежного будущего ему точно не видать, а возвращаться в свою родную дыру, поджав хвост, определенно не вариант.  
И вот, 8 лет спустя, он Йен Галлагер жил в пусть не очень большой, но хорошей квартирке в неплохом районе Нью-Йорка, работал врачом скорой помощи, ежемесячно отправлял деньги своим братьям и сестрам в Чикаго и чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь.  
Йен медленно брел к своему дому, после еженедельной пятничной встречи с коллегами в баре и старался не запутаться в собственных ногах.  
\- Блядь, Галлагер, ну ты и нажрался, - промямлил он сам себе, пытаясь поймать ручку двери, чтобы войти в дом и не размозжить свой череп о косяк. Обычно он так не напивался, но сегодня был хороший повод, двое его коллег, Кара и Чейз, с которыми он сблизился больше всех, наконец решили пожениться и как раз сегодня захотели отметить свою помолвку. Йен был только рад их в этом поддержать.  
\- Мммм, - промычал Галлагер, безуспешно роясь в карманах в поисках ключа, но тот упорно продолжал ускользать из его пальцев. Дверь собственной квартиры, в которую он уткнулся лбом, то и дело норовила съехать куда-то в сторону, заставляя его еще сильнее вжиматься в нее лицом, стараясь удержать ее на месте, в то время как цифры на двери танцевали перед его глазами какой-то безумный танец, не давая ему себя рассмотреть и заставляя голову еще сильнее кружиться.  
\- Твою мать, - простонал Йен, с трудом поднимая руку, и вжимая ее в дверь рядом со своим лбом, надеясь, что это поможет его положению стать немного устойчивее, и второй рукой начиная рыться в кармане еще активнее. - Где этот ёбаный ключ?... - вся ситуация уже начинала выводить из себя, а мечта о спрятанной за этой дверью кровати уже буквально грызла его заживо.  
Продолжая отчаянно бороться с собственными карманами, Галлагер совершенно не услышал раздавшихся за спиной тихих шагов, пока внезапно чья-то крепкая рука не схватила его за шею, дергая его на себя и едва не срывая с головы капюшон, который он натянул на себя выйдя из бара, стараясь спрятаться от ночной прохлады.  
\- Какого?... - только и успел удивленно промямлить он, как вдруг почувствовал острую боль в шее возле левой ключицы, и болезненно втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, крепко зажмурившись. Ноги еще сильнее налились свинцом, в голове загудело больше прежнего.  
\- Привет тебе от Терри Милковича, - прошипел на ухо голос, прежде чем рука на горле разжалась и крепко пихнула его в спину.  
"Что за...? Милкович?..." - фамилия царапнула что-то в памяти, откуда-то из глубин, но Йен не успел поймать ускользающую мысль, врезаясь в дверь квартиры грудью и сползая на пол, чувствуя расползающуюся по шее тупую боль и отключаясь.


	2. Глава 1

_Микки_

Микки Милкович был вполне доволен своей жизнью. Это пиздец как странно звучало в его голове, но то, что все это было правдой, вызывало почти непреодолимое желание заявить во всеуслышание "Завидуйте, падлы!" и показать своей прошлой жизни фак. Проведя все свое детство на южной стороне Чикаго, когда каждый день наполнен побоями мудака папаши, кражами, продажей наркоты и попытками не попасть за решетку, Микки и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет послать все это нахуй, вырваться из этой клетки и построить то, что было у него сейчас. Когда-то, когда жизнь в очередной раз пошла по пизде и сбежать от решетки как раньше не удалось, его загребли в колонию на год. Этого года Микки хватило, чтобы понять, что нахуй ему такая жизнь не сдалась, надо валить из этой дыры куда подальше, а папашка с братьями пусть и дальше зарывают свои собственные жизни все глубже в землю. Только без него... В первый же день, выйдя из колонии, с трудом отмазавшись от предложения братьев отметить это дело в баре, Микки решил поговорить с сестрой.  
Мэнди тоже была той еще оторвой, но парень знал, что если кто в семье и поймет его желание что-то изменить, то это будет она.   
\- Мик, отец тебя убьет нахуй, - прошептала Мэнди, когда Микки рассказал ей о своем желании уехать.   
\- Пошел он, - скривился Микки, делая очередной глоток пива из бутылки. - Это моя жизнь и я не собираюсь спускать ее в сортир, как делал до этого. С меня хватит, Мэнди.   
Девушка задумчиво пожевала губу, это была их с Микки общая привычка, и нахмурилась.   
\- Так значит ты все уже для себя решил?  
Микки на это только согласно кивнул, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. Мэнди прикрыла глаза и вздохнула.  
\- Ладно, и когда ты собираешься это сделать?  
\- Скоро, - кивнул Микки продолжая хмуриться, что-то серьезно обдумывая.  
\- Что у тебя на уме, Мик? - спросила Мэнди с подозрением глядя на брата. Тот только растянул губы в ленивой улыбке:  
\- Да вот думаю, раз все равно собираюсь валить отсюда, не оставить ли мне последний подарок для этого мудака?  
\- О чем ты говоришь?   
\- Он же сейчас на условном? - вместо ответа спросил Микки у сестры. Та на это только согласно кивнула, смотря на брата с еще большим подозрением.   
\- Думаю, это ненадолго... Как считаешь, что сделает наш уёбешный папаша, когда узнает, что его сын любит трахаться в зад?  
Глаза Мэнди на это округлились в ужасе.  
\- Микки, ты совсем двинулся?! Он же тебя тогда точно убьет!! - Мэнди была единственной, кто знал о нетрадиционной ориентации Микки, которую тот всегда очень тщательно скрывал, зная что гомофоб отец выбьет из него весь дух, если узнает.  
\- Я так не думаю, - усмехнулся Микки, поигрывая ножом и откидывая допитую бутылку пива в сторону. - К тому же, я хочу уйти так, чтобы сжечь за собой нахуй все мосты, я заебался быть тем, кем я не являюсь, я заебался подстраиваться под систему. Нахуй это все дерьмо!   
Они оба посидели молча пару минут, прежде чем Микки снова нарушил тишину.  
\- Эй, Мэндс, как насчет наведаться со мной в бар?  
Девушка пожевала губу, чувствуя беспокойство за брата, но понимая, что не сможет отпустить его одного, даже зная, что вряд ли сможет сильно ему помочь. Поэтому она просто снова вздохнула, покачала головой, но согласилась.   
В тот же вечер все посетители бара, в том числе и братья Милковичи во главе с отцом Терри узнали, что Микки Милкович педик и гордится этим. Чтобы оторвать взбешенного Терри от Микки, пришлось вызвать полицию, но все закончилось именно так, как Микки на то и рассчитывал - Терри снова закрыли в тюрьме, а он, хоть и потрепанный кулаками отца, был наконец свободен от лжи и вечного страха.   
Спустя неделю, когда самые серьезные раны от драки в баре зажили, семнадцатилетний Микки Милкович стоял на автобусном вокзале и крепко обнимал свою сестру. Он предлагал Мэнди поехать с ним, но она отказалась, сказала, что пока не готова на такой шаг, потому что вырваться отсюда это в первую очередь его мечта, но если она когда-нибудь тоже поймет, что с нее хватит этой дыры, она обязательно к нему приедет.   
\- Не пропадай, засранец, - двинула Мэнди ему кулаком в плечо, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
\- Сама не теряйся, сучка, - усмехнулся Микки, взъерошивая ей волосы на затылке, после чего подхватил сумку и вошел в автобус.   
С того момента его жизнь сделала крутой поворот. Не все сразу было легко и просто, и Микки пришлось прилично попотеть, чтобы добиться своего места под солнцем. Ему повезло, что он с детства копался в машинах, которые то и дело воровали его братья. Постепенно научился разбираться, что в них да как, поэтому, когда ему довелось наткнуться на довольно занюханный гараж, в котором один мужик по виду лет тридцати, чинил тачки, и тот согласился проверить сможет ли Микки быть ему полезен, парень не мог поверить в свою удачу. В то время как раз неожиданно повалили заказы и Джексон, хозяин гаража, не успевал со всем справляться один. Микки понял, что не может упустить этот шанс. С тех пор, чинить машины стало его профессией.   
Так как первое время Микки совершенно негде было жить, Джексон согласился пустить его в маленькую комнатку на втором этаже в пристройке над гаражом. Микки настолько не привык, что кто-то помогает ему, что первое время даже не знал, как отблагодарить Джексона за помощь, поэтому продолжал работать не покладая рук. Бизнес начал идти в гору и вот, почти восемь лет спустя, с тех пор, как Микки решил изменить свою жизнь, он наконец-то добился того, о чем всегда только мечтал: у него была своя небольшая квартира, а они с Джексоном были совладельцами приличной автомастерской куда по наплыву заказов пришлось нанять еще дополнительных работников. Это помогало лучше справляться с работой и приносило стабильный доход. Он вырвался из той дыры, которую когда-то называл своим домом и до сих пор не всегда мог поверить в то, какой стала его жизнь теперь.   
Микки продолжал по-прежнему поддерживать связь с Мэнди, то и дело отправял ей деньги и периодически узнавал от нее новости из Чикаго. От нее же он и узнал, что с тех пор как он уехал Терри выходил и садился назад в тюрьму еще два раза. После первого выхода он все порывался найти своего сына-пидораса, чтобы выбить из него весь дух, но загремел назад в тюрьму быстрее, чем успел что-то сделать. Когда он вышел второй раз, мысль избавиться от отпрыска по-прежнему не давала ему покоя, о чем он не переставал сообщать всем, каждый раз, когда напивался. Сейчас же Терри мотал срок третий раз с отъезда Микки из города, что Микки более чем устраивало. Парень не боялся, что отец найдет его, о его местонахождении знала только Мэнди, которая давно не жила в их старом доме, а еще несколько лет назад перебралась жить к своему парню и совершенно точно не собиралась никому ничего рассказывать. Так что сейчас Микки Милкович был полностью доволен своей сложившейся жизнью.   
Утро субботы встретило его больной головой после выпитого вчера с Джексоном и другими ребятами из мастерской спиртного. Он еле притащил свой зад домой на удивление рано, еще до полуночи, и тут же крепко уснул, зная, что проспит как мертвый до самого утра. Проснувшись и глотнув пива из стоящей на тумбочке бутылки, чтобы промочить высохшее словно в пустыне горло, Микки со стоном сполз с постели и поплелся в душ, надеясь, что вода поможет снова сделать из него человека. Полчаса спустя он не спеша передвигался по коридору в сторону кухни, когда услышал снаружи за входной дверью непонятное шебуршание, а потом снизу за порогом что-то стукнуло.   
Нахмурившись и выругавшись себе под нос, Микки пошел к двери и резко распахнул ее, выглядывая наружу и чувствуя как тут же его брови удивленно ползут вверх. В коридоре, на полу прямо возле его двери лежал какой-то парень, лицо его было повернуто в пол, на голову натянут капюшон, что не давало рассмотреть лица и определить степень знакомства. Парень кажется только недавно проснулся и начал неразборчиво шевелить своим конечностями, одна из которых похоже и постучала в дверь Милковича.  
\- Эй, чувак, - позвал его Микки, борясь с желанием пнуть незнакомца, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. - Эй, ты какого хуя здесь делаешь?  
Незнакомец что-то едва слышно простонал и зашевелился еще активнее, пытаясь перевернуться на спину. Кажется какой-то пьянчуга решил устроить себе приют прямо у него под дверью.   
\- Эй, нехрен здесь спать, - снова позвал Милкович, все же несильно пиная его ногой в колено и добиваясь от парня очередного неразборчивого бормотания.   
\- Блядь.... - спустя несколько секунд протянул незнакомец хрипло, и наконец перевернулся, уставившись на Микки расфокусированным взглядом. Тогда-то до Милковича и дошло, что не такой уж этот парень и незнакомец на самом деле. Они сталкивались пару раз в коридоре по утрам, когда Микки выходил на работу... Парень был его рыжим соседом и, судя по всему, довольно близким. Его квартира была буквально через стену от квартиры Милковича.   
\- Эй, мужик, ты дверью ошибся, - усмехнулся брюнет, наблюдая за мучениями парня, пытающегося собрать себя в кучу и хотя бы сесть, но даже не думая ему в этом помогать.   
\- Какого хуя произошло? - пробормотал тот, наконец, садясь и сжимая голову двумя руками.  
\- Думаю, кто-то вчера конкретно перебрал, что даже не смог добраться до собственной квартиры, - пожал плечами Микки, продолжая рассматривать парня без малейшего сочувствия. Нехуй так надираться, раз пить не умеешь. Вот он-то в любой кондиции умудрялся до своей квартиры добираться.   
\- Да, блядь, нихуя подобного, - пробурчал сосед, кое-как начиная снова овладевать собственной речью и поднимая взгляд на Микки. - Это тот мужик...  
Микки пожал плечами и решил, что его проблемы соседей явно не касаются.  
\- Да мне посрать, если честно, но я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты перестал лежать под моей дверью и свалил отсюда.   
\- Да, блядь, спасибо, - закатил глаза рыжий, судя по всему тут же об этом пожалев и снова схватившись за голову со стоном. - Ухожу я, ухожу...  
Держась за стенку, парень медленно поднялся на ноги и снова поморщился, потирая лоб, будто что-то припоминая.  
\- Ну, - протянул Микки нетерпеливо, кивая в сторону соседней квартиры, как бы говоря, чтобы тот пошевелился и скрылся уже с его глаз. Микки вполне бы мог уже захлопнуть дверь своей квартиры и отправиться на кухню завтракать, как и собирался до этого, но что-то не давало ему этого сделать до тех пор, пока сосед не скроется в собственной квартире.   
Рыжий внезапно схватил себя за шею в районе ключицы и нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Он мне что-то вколол, - пробормотал он, будто самому себе, но Микки тоже услышал.  
\- Чего? Кто вколол? - спросил он, с недоумением присматриваясь к тому месту, на котором лежала рука парня. Там и правда просматривался небольшой след от укола, будто очерченый чем-то черным.   
\- Тот мужик, который схватил меня здесь, когда я шел домой... - продолжал говорить сосед, будто медленно восстанавливал в памяти события. - Я не мог найти ключи от своей квартиры, а дверь все время ускользала из рук... И как я сейчас понимаю, я даже не в свою дверь ломиться пытался, - скривился парень, кивая на квартиру Милковича. - А потом ко мне подошел тот мужик и вколол мне что-то в шею...  
\- Нахуя? - Микки не понимал какого черта происходит и почему он до сих пор не вернулся в квартиру, оставив соседа самого разбираться со своими проблемами.  
\- Чтоб я знал, - растеряно вздохнул рыжий, потирая шею и хмурясь. - Ай, плевать, даже думать об этом не хочу!  
Махнув на прощание Микки, парень повернулся и направился к своей двери, в этот раз выуживая ключи из кармана с первой попытки и будто для себя самого тихо спрашивая:  
\- И о каком еще Милковиче он говорил?...  
После чего сосед быстро справился с замком и скрылся в своей квартире. Микки захлопнул дверь собственного дома, прислонился к ней спиной и почувствовал как холодок медленно пополз по его телу, скапливаясь где-то в районе живота.   
"Он сказал Милкович? Какого хуя?..."


	3. Глава 2

_Йен_

Даже к вечеру субботы, Йен никак не мог выкинуть из головы произошедшее ночью. Внимательно рассмотрев в зеркале место укола, парень подумал, что возможно ему вкололи какой-то наркотик, но кроме небольшой ноющей боли, никаких других странных эффектов в теле не наблюдалось, поэтому Галлагер временно махнул на это рукой и отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя следы проведенной в коридоре на полу ночи. И все время на протяжении дня в его голове продолжала крутиться услышанная ночью фамилия - Милкович.  
Парень знал, что уже слышал ее раньше, но никак не мог вспомнить где. Голова все еще плохо соображала и никак не удавалось разложить мысли по полкам. В какой-то момент Йен даже захотел взять телефон и набрать своему брату Липу, когда все внезапно встало на свои места - Терри Милкович, ну конечно! Вот почему ему захотелось позвонить домой и спросить о нем там, потому что уж там-то о нем знают совершенно точно. О Терри Милковиче в Саут-сайде знали все. А еще, совершенно точно все знали, что с ним и его семьей лучше не связываться. Еще живя в Чикаго, Йен и его братья и сестры строго для себя решили, что никогда не станут переходить дорожку Терри Милковичу и его сыновьям, иначе их ждут большие неприятности. Из всех детей Милковича, Йен более-менее был знаком только с Мэнди, с которой учился вместе в школе и возможно, если бы он тогда не уехал, они бы даже смогли стать близкими друзьями. Что касается всех ее братьев, то он даже их имена не знал, так сильно старался держаться от этой семьи подальше.   
Так какого хуя вчерашний мужик напал на него от лица Терри Милковича, если Йен совершенно точно уверен, что никогда раньше не переходил ему дорогу?   
\- Блядь, - простонал рыжий, проведя рукой по лицу. - Ну что за хуйня?   
Кажется, какой-то мудак все-таки решил испортить его спокойную безоблачную жизнь...   
Утром в воскресенье Йен решил, что информация - это всегда полезно и после долгих раздумий все-таки решился позвонить своему брату Липу.  
\- Хэй, чувак, давно тебя не слышал, - поприветствовал его голос Липа в трубке.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Йен, чувствуя как неосознанно расползается в улыбке. Они с братом всегда были очень близки, поэтому поначалу было всегда очень тяжело находиться так далеко от семьи, Лип был для него не просто братом, но еще и лучшим другом. - Как жизнь?  
\- Да все по-старому, приятель, - усмехнулся в трубку Лип. - Лучше расскажи как ты? Как работа? Ты к нам приехать вообще собираешься когда-нибудь? - это в последнее время было частой темой для разговоров в основном со старшей сестрой Фионой, но остальные члены семьи тоже то и дело задавали ему этот вопрос.   
Да, Йен понимал, что бывает у них слишком редко, один-два раза в год на праздники, явно недостаточно для нормального семейного общения, но появляться там чаще пока не удавалось себя заставить. А вот приглашать семью погостить у себя он всегда был готов с радостью, вот только у них тоже не получалось выбираться к нему чаще чем пару раз в год.   
\- Да, Лип, как-нибудь приеду обязательно, - заверил брата рыжий не вдаваясь в подробности. - У меня все хорошо, работа по-прежнему в порядке, ребята с работы тоже хорошо, вот как раз в пятницу отмечали помолвку Кары и Чейза.  
\- Да ладно?! Эти двое, наконец, решились?! Передай им от меня поздравления! - по голосу было слышно, что Лип улыбался. Он был наслышан об отношениях этих двоих от Йена и в один из своих приездов около полугода назад, даже успел познакомиться с ними лично.  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул Йен в трубку. - Так, как там Чикаго поживает?! У всех все по-старому? Как там наша семья? Как Кев и Ви? А Мэнди?  
\- Мэнди? - удивился Лип, проигнорировав все другие вопросы.   
\- Ну да, Мэнди Милкович, мы с ней довольно хорошо общались, пока я не уехал и мне захотелось узнать как у нее жизнь.  
\- Насколько я слышал, она сейчас живет отдельно от своей семьи, со своим парнем, деталей не знаю, - ответил Лип с подозрением в голосе.   
\- А что ее семья? Терри Милкович все еще нагоняет на всех страх? - Йен знал, что охренеть как палится, а Лип далеко не идиот, даже наоборот, но не видел другого способа как еще узнать, что сейчас творится в Чикаго и какую роль во всем этом играет Терри Милкович.  
\- А с чего бы это ты внезапно заинтересовался? Насколько я помню, ты за все восемь лет не спрашивал ничего подобного, поэтому вполне нормально для меня сейчас будет спросить какого хуя такой резкий интерес к этой семье? - спросил Лип с еще большим подозрением, а потом внезапно вздохнул в трубку и протянул. - Выкладывай, в какое дерьмо ты уже вляпался?   
Йен на это только закатил глаза и тоже вздохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
\- Да ни в какое дерьмо я не вляпался, Лип.   
\- Да-да, рассказывай сказки! Я тебя как облупленного знаю, Йен, - заметил Лип.  
\- Так, ты можешь просто ответить на мой вопрос, не начиная устраивать при этом мне допрос с пристрастием, Лип?! Ну в какую хуйню я, скажи по-твоему мог вляпаться, когда я здесь, а вы все и Милковичи в том числе, там?!  
Лип на это недолго помолчал, но все же ответил:  
\- Как я слышал, Терри Милкович сейчас в очередной раз в тюрьме, а его сыновья продолжают заниматься своими обычными делами - воруют, толкают наркоту и явно скоро присоединятся к своему папочке на нарах.   
Йен на это только задумчиво кивнул и нахмурился. Так значит Терри Милкович сейчас в тюрьме. Тогда о чем вообще говорил ночью тот мудак?   
\- Эй, Йен, ты конечно можешь попытаться мне навешать лапшу на уши, но я реально слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы на это повестись, так что либо рассказывай, что произошло, либо я собираюсь и приезжаю к тебе и лично узнаю, что у тебя там происходит, - тем временем заявил в трубку Лип совершенно серьезно.   
Йен уже собирался было ответить ему, чтобы брат не сходил с ума и сидел на жопе ровно, когда в дверь раздался звонок.   
\- Слушай, Лип, перестань выдумывать то, чего нет. Мне сейчас надо идти, но я обещаю, что перезвоню тебе через пару дней, договорились?  
\- Эй... - начал было голос брата в трубке, но рыжий уже сбросил вызов и пошел к двери, распахивая ее и встречаясь взглядом с голубыми глазами черноволосого соседа, в чью дверь он пытался вломиться в ту ночь.  
\- Йо...

_Микки_

С того момента, как рыжий сосед скрылся за дверью своей квартиры, а Микки вернулся в свою, ему никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы услышанную фразу. О каком Милковиче говорил этот чувак? Или о нем говорил тот мужик, который напал на него ночью? Если это так, то вполне может быть, что напасть собирались именно на него, а неудачливый сосед просто случайно подвернулся и спутал все карты. И теперь Микки не знал, что ему с этим делать. С одной стороны, живи себе дальше и радуйся, что попытка нападения, чем бы она ни была, сорвалась, а с другой, вдруг его рыжий сосед, который по сути просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте, сейчас валяется при смерти в своей собственной квартире? Кто там знает, какую хуйню ему вкололи, когда он был в состоянии полного опьянения и походу даже въебать нападающему как следует не мог. Не факт конечно, что этот рыжий вообще кому-то въебать может, но судя по просматривающимся под одеждой неплохим мышцам, постоять за себя он умеет. Поэтому ситуация кажется еще более неприятной, что соседа подловили именно в то время, когда он едва стоял на ногах.  
Промаявшись в собственной квартире до воскресенья, Микки решил, что так больше продолжаться не может и он должен хотя бы убедиться, что его сосед не отбросил там коньки. Захватив с собой упаковку пива, Микки вышел из своей квартиры и сделал пару шагов к соседской двери, тут же нажимая на звонок, чтобы не успеть передумать. Ждать пришлось недолго и через полминуты дверь квартиры распахнулась, показывая стоящего на пороге парня. Рыжий выглядел вполне себе здоровым и полным сил, что заставило Микки едва заметно выдохнуть от облегчения.  
\- Йо, - поздоровался Микки, понимая, что совершенно не продумал свои следующие шаги.  
\- Йо, - сказал сосед в ответ немного удивленно. - Чем могу помочь?   
\- Да я тут понял, что вел себя не сильно по-соседски вчера утром, - протянул Микки, усмехнувшись и потерев большим пальцем губу, в немного нервном жесте. - В конце концов, все мы бывает напиваемся, а соседи должны помогать другу другу, а не пинать нахуй от собственной двери.   
\- Да ладно, - отозвался рыжий как ни в чем не бывало. - Я об этом даже не думал, так что забыли.   
\- Может, по пивку? - спросил Микки, поднимая перед собой упаковку пива. Сосед явно раздумывал стоит ли его впускать, но потом все же что-то для себя решил, немного посторонился и кивнул головой внутрь. Микки не требовалось просить дважды.   
Квартира рыжего была очень похожа на его собственную, разве что мебель кое-где отличалась. Пройдя в гостиную, Микки поставил упаковку пива на стоящий рядом столик и протянул одну бутылку соседу.  
\- Я Микки.  
\- Йен, - представился рыжий, принимая у него пиво, тут же открывая и делая глоток.   
В комнате воцарилась тишина. Микки упорно пытался придумать как привести разговор к нужной теме, а Йен просто молча пил пиво и задумчиво смотрел на него. От его взгляда Микки с каждым мгновением становилось все неуютнее.  
\- Так, как самочувствие? - спросил Милкович, проходя к дивану и не дожидаясь приглашения, садясь на него. - Похмелье не мучает?  
\- Нет, - пожал плечами Йен, проходя к другому концу дивана и тоже усаживаясь. - А с чего вдруг такой интерес к моему самочувствию?  
\- Ну, не каждый день ведь находишь у себя под дверью едва стоящего на ногах соседа, - усмехнулся Микки, приподняв брови. Йен на это тоже едва заметно усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
\- Да ладно, теперь уже все в порядке, так что забудь, - попросил рыжий, снова делая глоток из бутылки.  
\- А что по поводу того мужика о котором ты говорил? - тем временем спросил Микки, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал не сильно заинтересованно.   
\- Мужика?  
\- Ну да, который кажется тебе что-то вколол, - заметил Милкович, внимательно смотря на Йена.   
\- А, этот мужик, - протянул рыжий, будто только сейчас об этом вспомнил. - Да, я уже почти о нем забыл, если честно. Наверное наркота какая-то была, но я вчера хорошо проспался и уже ничего не чувствую, так что все в порядке.   
\- А он вообще что-то сказал, когда напал? Какого хуя это вообще было? - Милкович понимал, что сосед явно не горит желанием ему ничего рассказывать, но не мог не попытаться. Хотя на месте этого рыжего тоже решил бы держать язык за зубами.  
\- Да я и не помню уже, - тем временем отмахнулся Йен, после чего одним глотком допил пиво и отставил пустую бутылку в сторону. - Это не важно, теперь просто постараюсь так не надираться, когда буду ходить в бар, - добавил он с легкой улыбкой. Микки в ответ растянул свои губы в кривоватой усмешке, понимая, что ничего больше от соседа не добьется. Поэтому решил сменить тему. Посидев еще полчаса и выпив еще по бутылке, Микки попрощался с Йеном, предложив заходить на пиво, если что и ушел домой. С рыжим похоже все в полном порядке, так что Микки решил:  
"Нахуй все эти непонятки!", - кивнул соседу на прощание и скрылся за дверью своей квартиры.


	4. Глава 3

_Йен_

Чем больше проходило времени с начала рабочей смены Йена, тем отчетливее он понимал, что с ним что-то не так. Никаких четких признаков болезни или чего-то подобного в его организме не наблюдалось, но еще с самого утра Йен чувствовал будто легкий холодок охватывает все его тело. Это можно было бы списать на возможную температуру и озноб, но градусник, которым он все же решил воспользоваться в середине смены, показал, что никакой температура у него нет, поэтому еще немного поломав голову и решив, что ему уже мерещится то, чего на самом деле нет, парень махнул на это рукой и постарался выкинуть лишние мысли из головы.   
Смена прошла как обычно неплохо, пусть и утомительно, поэтому Галлагер решил выпить кофе, прежде чем ехать из больницы домой. Купив кофе в автомате в холле и не спеша направившись к комнате отдыха для персонала, Йен успел сделать всего один глоток из стаканчика, прежде чем почувствовал странный укол боли в районе шее, после чего его левая рука будто на мгновение онемела. Стаканчик выскользнул из руки, падая на пол и разбрызгивая кофе на его обувь и форму.   
\- Какого? - прошептал Йен, схватившись правой рукой за левое плечо и удивленно глядя на расползающуюся по полу лужу.   
\- Йен? - раздался за спиной голос Кары. - Ты в порядке?  
Галлагер повернулся к коллеге, видя ее нахмуренные в беспокойстве брови и тут же попытался выдавить из себя улыбку.   
\- Да, я в порядке, просто стакан выскользнул, ничего страшного, - отмахнулся Йен, отпуская свое левое плечо и незаметно сжимая ладонь в кулак, пытаясь перебороть легкую дрожь. - Наверное я лучше поеду домой и посплю как следует, эта смена меня вымотала.   
Подруга ответила ему легкой улыбкой и кивнула головой:  
\- Конечно, отдыхай, до завтра.  
Йен на это только кивнул, махнул рукой и отправился на выход, продолжая все также сжимать левую руку в кулак.   
Дрожь в руке сошла на нет только к тому моменту, как Йен уже успел добраться до дома. Войдя в квартиру, он первым делом скинул рабочую куртку, оттянул ворот рубашки и посмотрел на свою шею в зеркало. Недавно еще едва заметный след от укола около ключицы, прилично увеличился начиная смахивать на полноценный синяк. В ту же минуту Галлагер понял, что сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло не выйдет, потому что, чтобы ему в ту ночь не вкололи, это что-то явно не собирается проходить бесследно. Придется что-то делать. 

\- Чувак, прости, что пришлось приехать сюда после смены, - сказал Йен, хлопая Чейза по плечу, стоило тому зайти в больницу через вход для работников.   
\- Да ладно, никаких проблем, - пожал плечами тот, вслед за Йеном направляясь в один из свободных кабинетов для первичного осмотра. - Лучше расскажи в чем проблема.   
\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, - Йен вошел в кабинет, стянул с себя обычную рубашку, в которую переоделся дома и повернулся к коллеге, демонстрируя след около ключицы.   
Чейз задумчиво нахмурился и подошел ближе, присматриваясь повнимательнее.  
\- Откуда это у тебя?  
Парень тут же стянул с себя верхний пиджак, отбросил его на стул и направился в соседнее помещение, чтобы помыть руки, после чего вернулся назад к Йену, усадил его на кушетку и направив свет, начал внимательно рассматривать место синяка.   
Йен только вздохнул, понимая, что придется рассказать всю правду. Слушая рассказ друга, Чейз только кивал и хмыкал, как бы показывая, что весь внимание, и в то же время продолжал исследовать место укола, потом взял у Йена анализ крови из вены, попросил подождать пару минут и вышел из кабинета.   
Ждать Чейза пришлось минут двадцать, но когда парень вернулся, лицо его не выражало ничего обнадеживающего.   
\- Что?   
\- Думаю, нам с тобой стоит прогуляться на третий этаж, нужно кое-что проверить, - сообщил коллега, не вдаваясь в подробности. Стоило им войти в другой кабинет на третьем этаже, как подозрения Йена только ухудшились.   
\- Думаешь, дело в этом? - спросил он у друга, кивая на стоящий в кабинете аппарат.   
\- Понятия не имею, Йен, но лучше проверить все возможное, - пожал плечами Чейз, на его лице отчетливо читалась тревога. - Ты последние двое суток не принимал никаких обезболивающих? - Йен на это только покачал головой. - Последние 24 часа не пил и не курил?  
\- Нет, и ел я сегодня последний раз только в обед, впрочем как и пил кофе, один единственный глоток около часа назад вряд ли можно считать, - вздохнул Йен, чувствуя, что начинает раздражаться. - Я тоже все это знаю, приятель, так что давай уже перейдем к делу и проверим, что со мной происходит.   
Спустя полчаса Йен и Чейз сидели в кабинете молча смотря на результат исследования. В ту минуту Галлагер сильно жалел, что в больнице нельзя курить.  
\- Что за хуйня, Чейз? - выдавил он из себя хрипло, поднимая глаза на друга. Тот же просто смотрел в одну точку и о чем-то усиленно думал.  
\- Чтоб я знал, дружище, но эта хуйня сейчас происходит в твоем организме, - заметил он, почти шепотом. - Это ненормально, Йен... Чтобы там не вколол тебе тот мудак, но это влияет на твою нервную систему. Вегетативная нервная система твоего организма начинает давать сбой, эта хуйня распространяется очень быстро и если так будет продолжаться, то скоро твои внутренние органы начнут отказывать, это крайне хуево, Йен, тебе срочно нужна помощь!  
\- Блядь.... - простонал Галлагер, закрывая руками лицо и запуская пальцы в волосы. - Ну что за пиздец?...   
\- Йен, я понятия не имею, что за средство тебе вкололи, но если не вывести его из твоего организма, все будет только ухудшаться, ты сам врач, ты должен понимать все последствия...  
\- Да понимаю я, блядь, только вот делать-то что?! - взорвался Йен, поднимая глаза на друга. Казалось, будто что-то схватило и держит его за горло, давит, не дает воздуху поступать в легкие. Парень старался взять себя руки и сделать глубокий вдох, но работало слабо, горло по-прежнему будто охватывало стальным кольцом.   
\- Тебе нужно лечь в больницу, - тут же заявил Чейз, вскакивая на ноги. - Я один с этим точно не справлюсь, нужно провести ряд анализов, попытаться понять чем отравили твой организм, чтобы разобраться как тебя вылечить!  
\- Да, и сколько это может занять времени? - выдохнул Йен, сам понимая, что непозволительно много.   
Чейз тут же весь будто осунулся и опустил плечи.  
\- Честно, я не знаю... Может, пару недель....  
Йен снова взглянул на результаты исследования и горько усмехнулся, нет, пары недель у него точно нет.   
\- Ладно, слушай, спасибо за помощь, приятель, - сказал он Чейзу, вставая на ноги и начиная собираться. - Сейчас мне пора идти, но я обдумаю твое предложение по поводу больницы, может ты и прав, но сейчас, мне просто нужно домой. Если у тебя получится как-нибудь попытаться выяснить, что мне вкололи за хуйню, я буду тебе безумно признателен, честно.   
\- Йен, - попытался остановить его Чейз, но Галлагер на это только хлопнул его по плечу, едва заметно улыбнулся и вышел из кабинета, тут же направляясь в сторону лестницы.   
Нужно валить отсюда, быстрее домой, а там уже думать, как спасать свою задницу из этого дерьма. Путь домой занял не больше 15 минут, но по ощущениям Йену казалось будто он пробежал километров десять, ноги дрожали от напряжения, голову будто сдавило, дыхание вырывалось изо рта с хрипами.   
\- Ты разваливаешься на части, Галлагер, - выдохнул он едва слышно, поднимаясь по ступенькам и приваливаясь к подъездной двери собственного дома. - Вот же дерьмо...   
В глазах плясали мутные пятна, поэтому Йен решил немного постоять на месте и отдышаться, успокоить сердцебиение и не дать своей нервной системы сожрать его так быстро. Как только зрение немного прояснилось, парень понял, что стоит почти прислонившись лбом к табличке со звонками и фамилиями жильцов всех квартир его жилого дома. Увидев свою фамилию "Галлагер" рядом с номером своей квартиры, он опустил взгляд немного ниже и почувствовал как что-то внутри него внезапно будто оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то вниз - рядом с номером квартиры его черноволосого соседа крепилась табличка с до боли знакомой фамилией "Милкович".

_Микки_

\- Эй, Роб, хорош уже отлынивать, - позвал Микки раздраженно, - у нас заказов дохуя, а ты устраиваешь себе перерыв уже пятый раз за три часа!  
\- Ну и что, - пожал плечами светловолосый мужчина, почесывая шею и снова прикладываясь к сигарете. - Работа ведь движется, так какая хер разница сколько я себе перерывов устраивать буду?  
\- Движется, да только не твоими молитвами, - нахмурился Микки, подавляя в себе желание хорошенько въебать по самодовольной физиономии работника. - То, что другие пашут как не в себя, чтобы все успеть, в то время как ты спокойно покуриваешь в стороне, меня пиздец как раздражает. Может, мне стоит убрать отсюда твою ленивую задницу и нанять кого-то, кто реально будет делать свою работу?   
Роб на это скривился, выкинул сигарету и окинув Микки хмурым взглядом, вернулся к работе. Проходящий мимо Джексон только одобрительно хлопнул Микки по плечу и пошел дальше. Милкович посмотрел раздраженно в сторону ленивого работника и сделал себе мысленную пометку все-таки посмотреть на его место каких-нибудь новых ребят. Он не потерпит, чтобы какой-то уебок мешал ему нормально вести бизнес.   
Вечером, как обычно закрыв автомастерскую и уходя с работы последним, Микки сел в машину, мечтая только о том, чтобы быстрее добраться домой, рухнуть на диван и выпить холодного пива.   
Оставив машину как всегда припаркованной у своего дома, Микки поигрывая ключами поднимался по лестнице на свой этаж уже предвкушая ленивый вечер перед телевизором и пытаясь вспомнить, когда вообще последний раз выбирался, чтобы где-нибудь развлечься? Звонок мобильного раздался в тот момент, когда Милкович уже открывал дверь своей квартиры, поэтому парень не глядя вытащил телефон из кармана, ответил на вызов и приложил телефон к уху, одновременно заходя в квартиру и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Давно не общались, сынуля... - от прозвучавшего в трубке голоса, Микки почувствовал как у него по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Терри...  
\- Что ж так грубо к папе-то? Особенно которого столько лет не видел и не слышал, - усмехнулся в трубке знакомый голос Терри Милковича.   
\- Пошел нахуй, - тут же отозвался Микки хрипло, отбрасывая ключи на полку и направляясь на кухню к холодильнику, чтобы вытащить пиво. - Так понятнее?  
\- Засранец неблагодарный, - процедил Терри.  
\- Чего надо? И как ты мой номер узнал?   
\- Знаешь, пока сидишь в тюрьме, можно столько полезных знакомств завести, - судя по голосу Терри усмехался. - Очень полезных... Вот и нашлись люди, которые за определенную цену могут узнать все, что угодно, а не только телефон и адрес моего педрилы-сынка...  
На словах про адрес Микки почувствовал как на мгновение стало трудно дышать, а желание достать спрятанную на всякий случай пушку показалось неплохой идеей.  
\- Еще раз спрашиваю, чего надо? - прорычал Микки в трубку, после чего сделал большой глоток пива, пытаясь прогнать внезапную сухость во рту.   
\- Хотел спросить, как тебе мой подарок? - голос Терри в трубке звучал на удивление весело. Микки за всю свою жизнь не помнил, чтобы хоть раз видел своего отца веселым. Конечно, кроме тех моментов, когда тот напивался как свинья и устраивал драки в барах.   
Микки молчал, пытаясь понять о каком подарке может говорить его папаша-мудак.   
\- Я вот сидел тут у себя в камере и думал, что ты, мой сынуля-хуесос наверное даже и не вдупляешь какой подарок тебе вручили от моего имени и подумал, что должен сам тебе об этом рассказать, - продолжал звучать в трубке довольный голос Терри. - Ты что думал, раз свалил из города, я не смогу тебя найти? Зря старался, уебок! Как я и говорил, связи решают все! Я завел себе интересного знакомого, с интересными увлечениями. Он умеет делать охуенно полезные вещи! Как тебе укол, понравился?   
Микки почувствовал, как от зародившихся подозрений у него кровь стынет в жилах.   
\- Это еще начало, гомик хренов! Ты не жилец, понял?! Я говорил, что доберусь до тебя и я до тебя добрался даже сидя в этой сраной тюрьме! - прошипел ему в ухо голос Терри едва слышно, но каждое слово для Микки было словно удар грома. - Эта смесь сожрет тебя заживо! Ты труп, Микки! Всего несколько дней и ты труп, а у меня больше не будет сына педика! Охуенно, правда?! - в трубке раздался почти безумный смех и все стихло, Терри сбросил звонок.   
Микки почувствовал, как страх накатывает на него удушающей волной, ладони внезапно вспотели, бутылка пива задрожала в руках и он поспешил поставить ее на кухонный стол.   
\- Блядь, какого хуя? - простонал Микки, запуская пальцы в волосы и больно дергая за них, пытаясь привести себя в чувства. - Больной уебок, твою мать...  
Терри радовался, что почти избавился от собственного сына, даже и не догадываясь, что по несчастливой случайности в ту ночь под удар попал совершенно невинный человек, рыжеволосый сосед Микки Йен. Теперь-то для Микки все встало на свои места.  
\- Ну что за пиздец?... - выдохнул Микки, прижимая руки к глазами и пытаясь дышать ровно, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание. Раздавшийся резкий стук в дверь, заставил Микки вздрогнуть и дернуться в сторону спрятанного в спальне пистолета. Потом Милкович взял себя в руки, понимая, что нового нападения ждать не придется, ведь Терри думал, что уже и так все сделано, и направился к входной двери, чтобы посмотреть кто мог к нему прийти. Но стоило ему только распахнуть дверь, как прилетевший в ту же секунду в лицо кулак заставил его подумать, что пистолет в спальне он оставил зря...


	5. Глава 4

_Микки_

\- Вот же блядь, - прохрипел Микки, прижимая руку к носу, проверяя не сломан ли он и пытаясь прогнать цветные круги перед глазами. - Какого хуя?!  
\- Микки Милкович, как я понимаю? - в голосе стоящего напротив человека явственно звучало желание убивать. Немного проморгавшись и прижав к носу воротник футболки, чтобы остановить кровь, Микки увидел перед собой жутко злого рыжеволосого соседа и в ту же секунду кулак в лицо вместо приветствия внезапно обрел смысл.   
\- Слушай, чувак... - начал было Микки, пытаясь взять ситуацию под контроль и надеясь убедить соседа себя выслушать, но тот на разговоры по душам настроен не был.  
\- Это ты мне скажи какого хуя какой-то гандон в коридоре моего собственного дома оставляет мне подарочек от Терри Милковича, который даже мне не предназначался?! - говоря все это, рыжий медленно надвигался на хозяина квартиры, проходя внутрь и захлопывая за собой входную дверь, чтобы не привлекать к себе ненужного внимания со стороны других соседей.   
\- Слушай, я понимаю, ситуация конечно не ахти... - еще раз попытался было Микки вставить хоть пару слов, но в лицо тут же снова полетел кулак. Правда в этот раз Милкович уже был наготове и успел увернуться с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить в ответ. Годами оттачиваемые рефлексы перебороть было не так уж и просто.   
\- "Не ахти"?! - прошипел сосед, кажется выходя из себя еще сильнее. - Да это просто пиздец какое преуменьшение!   
С трудом перехватив очередной кулак рыжего, в этот раз летящий прямо ему в солнечное сплетение, Микки раздраженно оттолкнул его от себя и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Еще раз попытаешься мне врезать и я тебе так двину, что будешь свои зубы по всему моему коридору собирать!  
\- Да? Давай, здоровяк, попробуй! Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - почти выплюнул ему в лицо рыжий. Выглядел он более чем воинственно, но совершенно не это останавливало Микки от того, чтобы как следует двинуть по его рыжей физиономии. Сосед выглядел не очень, слишком бледный, испарина на лбу и едва дрожащие пальцы отчетливо показывали каким трудом ему давалось такое поведение.   
\- Ты ведь Йен, так? Ладно, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас должно быть хочется меня убить... реально понимаю, но хочу тебе напомнить, что это не я напился так, что пытался вломиться в чужую квартиру и не я был тем, кто всадил в тебя этот шприц, так что выдохни и умерь свой пыл, рыжий! А как только ты это сделаешь, предлагаю поговорить, - заявил Микки, понимая, что эти танцы с кулаками пора заканчивать. Тут же из Йена будто выкачали весь воздух, пальцы разжались, плечи опустились, парень сделал глубокий вдох, будто пытаясь взять себя в руки, и на пару секунд закрыл глаза.   
\- Ладно, - выдавил он из себя спустя полминуты, голос звучал уже гораздо спокойнее. - Разговор нам предстоит серьезный, так что если у тебя есть что выпить, тащи сюда.   
Микки эту идею полностью поддерживал. 

\- Итак, Терри Милкович - уебок-гомофоб... Я вовсе не удивлен, еще один пункт к обширному списку его грехов, - протянул Йен, прикладываясь уже ко второму стакану виски, который они вместе с Микки уже полчаса распивали на диване в гостиной Милковича.   
\- Слушай, рыжий, ты так говоришь, будто знаком с ним лично, - хмыкнул Микки, приподняв бровь. Кровь с лица он смыл, но вот футболка оставалась по-прежнему заляпанной кровавыми пятнами. Впрочем, с таким-то детством, ему не привыкать.   
\- Можно сказать и так, мало кто из жителей Саут-сайда может сказать, что не знает кто такой Терри Милкович, - заметил Йен, пожимая плечами, на что брови Микки только еще сильнее поползли вверх. - Что за удивление на лице, я между прочим тоже родился и вырос в Чикаго и Саут-сайд моя родная дыра. Фамилия Галлагер тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
\- Ты что один из нескончаемого количества детей этого пьяницы Фрэнка Галлагера?!  
\- Кому уж про папашку отзываться, - скривился на это Йен, но отрицать правдивости высказывания не стал. - Да, он самый.  
\- Слушай, я же с твоим братом в школе вместе учился, - заметил Микки еще более удивленно. - Ну, по крайней мере то время, что я и правда туда ходил. Потом мне уже как-то стало не до уроков.   
\- Ну да, это должно быть Лип, - кивнул Йен, снова отпивая виски. - А я учился вместе с твоей сестрой Мэнди. Как она сейчас кстати?  
\- Мэнди? - мозг Микки усиленно пытался справиться с потоком поступающей информации. - В порядке, живет отдельно от нашей уебищной семейки и радуется жизни.  
\- Рад это слышать, - едва заметно улыбнулся Йен, и уставился в свой стакан, а Микки продолжал внимательно его рассматривать. Было что-то такое в этом Йене Галлагере, что не давало Микки покоя.  
\- Слушай, и как так случилось, что мы все детство прожили рядом, учились с родственниками друг друга в школе, но даже ни разу не встретились?  
\- Хер его знает, - пожал плечами рыжий, поворачиваясь лицом к Микки и смотря ему прямо в глаза. - Может, нам суждено было встретиться здесь?  
Микки на это только усмехнулся:  
\- Какого хуя, спрашивается? Херню несешь, Галлагер, - покачал он головой и одним глотком допил виски в стакане, после чего снова потянулся за бутылкой. Йен с этим спорить не стал, только усмехнулся в ответ, после чего откинул голову на спинку дивана и, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза.  
\- Слышь, чувак, - позвал его Микки, нарушая тишину. - Все будет в порядке.  
\- Ага, как же, на меня снизойдет божья благодать и я тут же стану здоровым, - горько хмыкнул Йен, даже не открывая глаз.   
\- Эй, Галлагер, посмотри на меня! - позвал Милкович нетерпеливо, отставляя свой стакан на стоящий возле дивана стол и притягивая Йена к себе за ворот рубашки, заставляя открыть глаза. Усталые зеленые глаза встретились взглядом со встревоженными голубыми и на мгновение в комнате снова воцарилась тишина.  
\- Все будет в порядке, - еще раз повторил Микки почти шепотом. - Никакой Йен Галлагер на этой неделе не умрет, это я тебе обещаю. Ни на этой, ни на следующей, ни в ближайшем обозримом будущем. Усек?   
Йен еще пару секунд посмотрел во внимательные голубые глаза, а потом растянул губы в легкой улыбке:  
\- Ну, только если где-то в мире есть еще какой-то Йен Галлагер, которому не посчастливится это сделать...  
\- Ой, да пошел ты! - скривился Микки, отталкивая его от себя и вставая с дивана, на что Йен только рассмеялся ему вслед.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать? - спросил Галлагер, видя, что Микки достал из кармана телефон.  
\- Хочу позвонить Мэнди, - ответил Милкович не поворачиваясь. - Нужно кое-что у нее узнать. 

_Йен_

Кто б мог подумать, что его черноволосым и голубоглазым соседом окажется никто иной, как Микки Милкович, один из братьев Мэнди о которых Йен в свое время даже знать ничего не хотел. Как иногда странно складывается жизнь. Наблюдая за Микки сейчас, Йен не мог перестать думать о том, что было бы, если бы когда-то в подростковые годы они встретились у себя в Чикаго. Наверняка, ничем хорошим эта встреча бы точно не закончилась. Кривовато усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Йен прислушался к разговору Милковича с сестрой, от которой Йен ничего не слышал уже целых восемь лет.   
\- Да-да, знаю, что давно не звонил, - протянул Микки в трубку, закатив глаза. - А тебе что мешало поднять свою ленивую задницу и самой мне набрать, раз так горела желанием со мной пообщаться?... Вот и не трынди... - девушка в трубке кажется снова сказала что-то, что заставило Микки в очередной раз закатить глаза и нетерпеливо сжать пальцами переносицу. - Слушай, давай ты будешь выгрызать мне мозг как-нибудь в другой раз, сейчас у меня к тебе важное дело.   
Микки на пару секунд замолчал и обернувшись, кинул взгляд на Йена. Галлагер неопределенно дернул плечом как бы спрашивая "в чем дело?", но Микки на это только покачал головой и снова вернулся к разговору с сестрой.  
\- Слушай, Мэнди, ты давно от наших братьев что-нибудь слышала? - спросил Милкович в трубку, на что Йен только удивленно нахмурился, пытаясь понять к чему парень ведет. - Да, я помню, что ты там больше не живешь, я ведь не дебил, но это ведь не значит, что ты не слышишь, что происходит в нашей ебаной семейке! Мне нужно знать где сейчас находятся все наши братья, чем они занимаются, общаются ли с отцом, и не уезжали ли куда-нибудь в последнее время?   
\- Хэй, Мик, - тихо позвал Йен, начиная понимать к чему весь этот разговор.   
\- Мэндс, подожди, - снова отвлекся от разговора Милкович, поворачиваясь к рыжему и вопросительно приподнимая брови.   
\- Дай мне тоже поговорить, - попросил Йен, кивая взглядом на зажатый в руке черноволосого парня телефон.  
\- Ты уверен? Придется же ей тогда все рассказать, - заметил Микки, покачав головой. Ему-то плевать, он от сестры скрывать ничего не привык, но это уже дело Галлагера.   
\- Да, уверен, - согласился Йен, садясь на диване поудобнее. - Просто включи громкую связь.   
Микки еще пару секунд задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом просто пожал плечами, как бы говоря "ну и похер" и снова поднес телефон к уху.   
\- Слушай, Мэнди, тут кое-кто еще хочет с тобой поговорить, так что я сейчас включу громкую связь и очень попрошу тебя уберечь наши уши от твоих воплей, - после чего Микки нажал на телефоне кнопку громкой связи и кинул его на стол возле дивана, усаживаясь назад на место рядом с Йеном.   
\- Хэй, Мэнди, - поздоровался Йен, не до конца уверенный, что Мэнди вообще вспомнит кто он такой. Они конечно начали довольно хорошо общаться перед его отъездом, но к тому моменту их еще нельзя было назвать близкими друзьями. - Это Йен Галлагер. Помнишь такого?  
Какое-то время в трубке продолжала царить гробовая тишина и Микки даже наклонился поближе к столу, чтобы проверить не сорвался ли вызов, когда его едва не оглушил вопль сестры:  
\- Йен Галлагер?! Тот самый чертов Йен Галлагер из моей школы, который дал мне надежду на настоящую крепкую дружбу, а потом свалил не оставив даже обратного адреса?!   
Честно сказать, под таким углом Йен сложившуюся ситуация еще никогда не рассматривал... Что-то в ее словах определенно было.   
\- Эм, думаю да, тот самый Йен Галлагер, - признался парень, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.   
\- Эй, Мэнди, ты чего накинулась на парня? - посчитал своим долгом вмешаться в разговор Микки. - Свалил и правильно сделал, нечего в той помойке было ловить! Я вот тоже свалил, как только появилась такая возможность и ни разу не пожалел о своем решении.   
\- Так, а как так получилось, что сейчас Йен Галлагер разговаривает со мной по твоему телефону, а братец? - в голосе Мэнди засквозило неприкрытое подозрение.   
\- Это довольно долгая история, - вздохнул Йен, - но я постараюсь рассказать ее как можно быстрее.

\- Пиздец... - подвела итог рассказу Мэнди десять минут спустя.  
\- Поверь мне, мы в курсе, - хмыкнул Микки, делая очередной глоток из стакана с виски, уже третьего за вечер.   
\- Слушай, Мик, я понимаю почему ты спрашивал у меня о наших братьях, но я тебе говорю совершенно серьезно, что они тут не при чем, - заявила Мэнди в трубку уверенно. - В последнее время они были не очень дружны с отцом, если честно. Он успел достать уже всех членов своей семьи и братья давно подумывают о том, что стоит им прекращать тесное родственное общение. Так что это не мог быть никто из них, я уверена!  
Йен посмотрел в сторону Милковича и успел заметить как тот тихо выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза будто от облегчения.   
\- Ладно, я конечно охуенно рад, что никто из этих олухов не стал связываться с нашим папашей в этом деле, но проблема остается нерешенной - кто тот уебок, который отравил рыжего?  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит поговорить с Игги, - внезапно нарушила тишину Мэнди. Брови Микки удивленно приподнялись, такого ответа он определенно не ожидал.  
\- Игги? С чего вдруг?   
\- У Игги в последнее время появились неплохие связи и я думаю, он мог бы тебе помочь выяснить, кто это был и как можно его найти, - сообщила Мэнди с каждым мгновением становясь все увереннее. - Да, думаю это лучший вариант!  
\- Ладно, тогда скажи, как мне с ним связаться, - попросил Микки, и потянулся за лежащим на стопке газет маркером, записывая на одной из страниц продиктованный сестрой номер.   
\- Спасибо, Мэнди, - прошептал Йен, надеясь, что девушка его услышит.  
\- Эй, Йен, - отозвалась та в трубке и в ее голосе отчетливо слышалась улыбка. - Я рада снова тебя слышать!  
\- Я тоже рад...  
\- Не сдавайся, Галлагер! Все будет хорошо, - Йен на это только хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
\- Это у вас Милковичей семейное что ли, убеждать других в том, в чем вы нихрена не уверены?  
\- Это потому, что мы не убеждаем в том, в чем не уверены, болван, - в этот раз в голосе Мэнди звучала почти нежность. - Просто верь нам...  
Йен поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Микки и, пытаясь справиться со сжавшим горло комком, все же выдавил из себя с едва заметной улыбкой:  
\- Хорошо, верю.


	6. Глава 5

_Йен_

Послушать разговор двух братьев Милковичей было бы интересным опытом, но в процессе их общения Йен почувствовал как мысленно куда-то уплывает. Время на часах было уже близко к часу ночи, в нем бултыхалось уже три стакана виски, а еда попадала в желудок в последний раз не позднее обеда. Поддавшись соблазну, Галлагер всего на секунду прикрыл глаза, а в следующий раз открыл их только, когда почувствовал как кто-то трясет его за плечо. Над ним с хмурым выражением лица стоял Микки, все еще держа свою руку у него на плече.   
\- Порядок, Галлагер?  
\- Да, полный, - подтвердил Йен хрипло и откашлялся, пытаясь привести голос в норму.  
\- Слушай, шел бы ты спать, все равно сидеть здесь сейчас уже нет никакого смысла, - заметил Милкович, отходя от него в сторону, поднимая со стола полупустую бутылку виски с двумя стаканами и унося все это в сторону кухни.   
\- Чем закончился разговор?   
\- Игги попытается что-то выяснить, - пожал плечами Микки, возвращаясь в гостиную. - Обещал утром перезвонить.  
Йен на это только согласно кивнул головой.   
\- Иди поспи, Галлагер, а то все больше на труп становишься похож, - вздохнул парень, запуская пальцы в свои черные волосы и взъерошивая их больше обычного.  
\- Ну, это не так уж далеко от истины, - хмыкнул Йен совсем невесело.   
\- Заткнись и вали спать, - твердо заявил Милкович, одним рывком поднимая Йена с дивана, на котором он до этого момента удобно располагался, и подпихивая его в сторону выхода из квартиры.   
Парень не стал сопротивляться, послушно переставляя ногами и покидая квартиру соседа. Спустя пять минут он уже крепко спал в своей постели.

В следующий раз Йен проснулся от вибрирующего на постели рядом с ним мобильного телефона. Высветившееся на экране имя Чейза заставило парня резко сесть и чертыхаясь ответить на звонок:  
\- Блядь!  
\- И тебе доброго утра, - вежливо поздоровался в ответ коллега. - Я так понимаю, ночка не сахар?  
\- Мягко сказано, - простонал в ответ рыжий, сжимая пальцами свободной руки виски и зажмуриваясь. В голове будто колокола били. И вроде бы не так уж много вчера выпил...  
\- Совершенно оправдано и понятно, - протянул Чейз и вздохнул. - Как ты вообще? Как самочувствие?  
\- Еще не понял, но кажется особых ухудшений не ощущаю, что я считаю весьма положительным показателем, - сказал Йен, сползая с кровати и направляясь в сторону ванной. - Слушай, приятель, я знаю сколько сейчас времени и я нахрен просрал начало своей рабочей смены, но сказать честно, мне сейчас как-то не до этого.  
\- Да я тебе как-то и не по этому поводу звоню, - хмыкнул ему в трубку Чейз. - От работы я тебя отмазал, хотя ты мог бы и почесаться на эту тему сам, сказал, что у тебя семейные проблемы и пришлось срочно уехать и что, когда ты вернешься, оформишь все официальным отпуском. Ты у нас работник-паинька, так что возражений не последовало.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - облегченно выдохнул Йен.  
\- Без проблем. Теперь вопрос, по которому я звоню - я понятия не имею какого хрена с тобой это произошло и не буду гарантировать, что смогу тебе как-то помочь, но... я попытаюсь.  
\- Хм? О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Я говорю о том, что попытаюсь узнать что за херня была в том препарате, который тебе вкололи и когда... повторюсь, когда я это узнаю, я смогу понять, как это убрать и вылечить тебя, - заявил в трубку Чейз и прозвучало в его голосе что-то сродни уверенности.  
\- Чейз...   
\- Так что слушай сюда внимательно, Галлагер, у меня к тебе будет всего одна просьба, не смей до этого времени сдохнуть, понял?! - почти прорычал коллега, а Йену внезапно захотелось крепко обнять друга.   
\- Спасибо, - вместо этого выдохнул он искренне.   
\- Да не за что пока.  
\- Но ты уверен, что справишься? - Йен помнил, как еще вчера Чейз громко кричал о том, что он один ни за что не справится, что времени слишком мало и такую же подобную херню.  
\- Эй, это что, сомнения в твоем голосе? - Чейз похоже был откровенно возмущен, на что Йен только рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно, если серьезно, я сейчас ни в чем не уверен, Йен, - спустя пару секунд вздохнул в трубку друг. - Дело не из простых и я собираюсь конечно просить помощи у специалистов, но ты не переживай, мы не станем сильно распространяться на твой счет, просто люди, которые будут рады тебе помочь. Две вещи, которые мне от тебя нужны: первая, если ты узнаешь хоть что-то, хоть малейшие детали о том, что тебе вкололи - звони мне! Мне нужна будет любая информация. Второе, береги себя! Серьезно, Галлагер, никаких потрясений, никаких перенагрузок, никаких непроверенных наркотических средств, знаю я как оно бывает, когда хочется забыться! Просто постарайся выжить, понял?  
\- Я понял, Чейз, - сообщил Йен другу абсолютно серьезно.  
\- Значит, договорились. Держи мой номер на быстром наборе, если что!  
Йен подтвердил, что будет, после чего попрощался с другом и сбросил вызов. В то же мгновение, будто услышав, что хозяин квартиры закончил разговор и снова свободен, во входную дверь постучали. На пороге оказался Микки.  
\- Собирай манатки, Галлагер, мы едем в Чикаго.

_Микки_

\- В Чикаго? На кой хер нам ехать в Чикаго? - было первое, что спросил его рыжеволосый сосед.   
\- Игги узнал кое-что, - сообщил Микки нетерпеливо. - И чтобы разобраться со всей этой херней, нам нужно ехать в Чикаго, при чем быстро, так что собирайся, остальное объясню по дороге.  
Галлагер на это только закатил глаза, но больше ничего говорить не стал, скрываясь в своей квартире и закрывая перед носом Микки дверь.   
Пятнадцать минут спустя, Милкович стоял прислонившись к своей припаркованной у дома машине и курил, поглядывая на выход в ожидании рыжего, который по его прикидкам должен был спуститься уже давно. Сколько можно собираться?! Как баба, честное слово...   
Парень докурил уже вторую сигарету и собрался было вернуться к квартире соседа, чтобы за шкирку вытащить его оттуда, когда рыжий, наконец, появился сам, неся в одной руке небольшую дорожную сумку, а второй ероша свои влажные, явно после душа, волосы.   
\- Я готов, - сообщил он, подойдя ближе, и через открытое окно забрасывая сумку на заднее сиденье машины.   
\- Не прошло и года, - пробурчал Микки хмуро, отбрасывая окурок в сторону и кивая в сторону пассажирской двери. - Залезай, - после чего обошел машину и сел за руль.   
\- Неплохая тачка, - заметил Галлагер, забираясь в салон. - Твоя?  
\- Моя, - кивнул Микки, заводя мотор. - Выкупил ее сильно раздолбанную почти по-дешевке, а потом за год собрал заново, потратив гораздо меньше, чем если бы решил себе сразу такую купить.   
\- Так ты разбираешься в машинах? - в голосе соседа сквозило неприкрытое удивление.  
\- Машины - это мой бизнес, чувак, - усмехнулся Микки, отъезжая от дома. - Когда уехал из Чикаго, понял, что должен придумать, чем мне заниматься, чтобы не сдохнуть с голода и ковыряться в машинах было единственным, что я умел. Мне повезло найти того, кому это мое умение показалось полезным.   
Йен на это только что-то одобрительно промычал и расспрашивать дальше не стал за что Микки был ему благодарен. Распространяться о своей личной жизни Милкович никогда особо не любил, а за последние два дня он и так рассказал Галлагеру больше, чем хотел бы. В машине воцарилась тишина.  
\- Так, ты говорил, что в дороге объяснишь зачем мы едем в Чикаго, - заметил Йен, прерывая неловкое молчание. Они только выехали, но Микки уже не знал о чем говорить, а впереди еще больше суток пути в одной машине.   
\- Да, Игги пробил по своим каналам информацию и вычислил того самого чувака, который сделал тебе такой подарочек, - сказал Микки, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Несмотря на раннее утро, машин на улицах было как всегда полно и он уже не мог дождаться, когда они выедут за пределы города, чтобы можно было как следует разогнаться. - Его машина была замечена в районе Блумсберга в километрах 200 отсюда и направлялся он явно назад в сторону Чикаго. Видимо, уебок решил, что дело сделано, потусовался здесь пару дней, а потом со спокойной душой отчалили назад на родину. И вот тебе наш план - догоняем этого мудака, вытрясаем из него информацию как убрать из тебя эту хуйню, после чего возвращаемся каждый к своим привычным жизням и забываем, что что-то такое вообще происходило. Ты живешь себе дальше - здоровый и счастливый, и точно также я. Идет? - Микки кинул вопросительный взгляд в сторону Галлагера.  
\- Звучит довольно просто, - хмыкнул рыжий с легкой улыбкой. - А ты уверен, что он вот так просто нам все расскажет?  
\- Ну, не захочет рассказать просто, значит придется признаваться сложно, - пожал плечами Милкович. Уж спрятанная в его сумке пушка им в этом точно поможет. Галлагер кажется догадался в каком направлении пошли мысли Микки, потому что его губы растянула еще более широкая улыбка, а глаза в предвкушении заблестели. Похоже Саут-сайдовец - это навсегда.   
Спустя час пути Йен как бы невзначай заметил:  
\- Кстати, я тоже могу вести, так что если устанешь, я смогу тебя сменить.  
Микки кинул на него задумчивый взгляд, как бы прикидывая может ли он доверить рыжему вести его машину, а потом просто молча пожал плечами и отвернулся назад на дорогу.   
\- Не парься, Галлагер, - отозвался он спустя минуту. - Лучше наслаждайся пейзажем, - хмыкнул он, после чего включил радио, прерывая музыкой вновь воцарившуюся тишину. Поездка будет явно не из легких.

\- Эй, Игги, мы уже проехали сраный Блумсберг, куда дальше? - Микки гнал машину без остановки уже больше трех часов, и чувствовал как настрой становится все дерьмовее с каждой минутой.   
Галлагер, сидящий рядом, благоразумно помалкивал и смирно держал в руке его телефон, включенный на громкую связь.  
\- Микки, я тебе что, ебаный навигатор, направленный на того хуя?! - Игги, судя по голосу, был раздражен не меньше. - Я для тебя узнал кто это и вычислил где он был и куда в тот момент направлялся, остальное уже за вами. Я же не могу следить за ним постоянно! Лови подсказку - старый серый Понтиак, за рулем должен быть белый мужик лет под пятьдесят, но крепкий, имей в виду, черные волосы, наколка на шее, надпись какая-то, хер его знает какая. Найдете по пути такого, считай повезло, не найдете, продолжайте рулить в сторону Чикаго. Если он доберется сюда раньше вас, могу гарантировать, мы с ребятами его возьмем и побеседуем, пока вы не доедете. Как тебе вариант?  
\- Пойдет, спасибо, брат, - сказал Микки искренне. Он уже почти забыл какого это иметь кого-то, кто готов в случае чего прикрыть твою спину.  
\- Супер, - подытожил Игги. - Не теряйтесь. Если что, звоните, - после чего сбросил вызов.   
Йен отложил телефон Микки на приборную панель и посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- Что? - не выдержал внимательного взгляда Милкович.  
\- Как насчет заехать куда-нибудь поесть? - предложил Галлагер неожиданно.  
\- Чувак, мы в пути всего чуть больше трех часов, - скривился Микки, кидая на рыжего насмешливый взгляд, но тот и бровью не повел, как ни в чем не бывало пожимая плечами.   
\- И что? Не то чтобы мне удалось позавтракать. К тому же, машину бы не помешало заправить, - заметил он, кивая на датчик. Микки тоже кинул на него взгляд и вынужден был согласиться, что тот прав.  
\- Слушай, а как же время, которое мы потеряем?   
\- Ты же слышал, что сказал твой брат, - заметил Йен спокойно. - Не факт, что мы сможем поймать этого мужика по дороге, но в Чикаго ему точно не уйти, так что не вижу причин, почему бы нам спокойно не остановиться где-нибудь, чтобы заправить машину и перехватить чего-нибудь из еды. К тому же, без бензина мы в любом случае далеко не уедем, - добавил рыжий с улыбкой.  
Микки на это только закатил глаза, но спорить не стал. Место для остановки нашлось всего в трехстах метрах. Милкович первым делом заправил машину, отправив Галлагера внутрь небольшого кафе, чтобы тот купил им что-нибудь из еды, после чего направился следом за Йеном. Заметив рыжего, спокойно сидящего за одним из немногочисленных столиков и поедающего свой сэндвич, Микки нахмурился и направился к нему.   
\- Я думал мы поедим по-быстрому в машине и рванем дальше, - сказал он негромко, плюхаясь на стул напротив парня.   
\- Почему бы не сделать это с комфортом? - спросил Галлагер, не отвлекаясь от своей еды и пододвигая к Микки его порцию.  
\- Я смотрю у тебя много запросов, Галлагер, - фыркнул Микки, откусывая от своего бутерброда и запивая его водой из бутылки. Пиво было бы сейчас очень кстати, да только если не повезет нарваться на копов, их поездка может сильно затянуться, что им совсем не к чему. Поэтому, придется довольствоваться тем, что имеешь.   
\- Да не то чтобы... - едва заметно улыбнулся рыжий, кидая на Милковича внимательный взгляд и вновь возвращаясь к своему обеду.   
Они провели в тишине еще пару минут, занятые каждый своей едой, когда парень вдруг заметил, что что-то не так. Галлагер внезапно опустил остаток своего сэндвича на одноразовую тарелку и резко выпрямился, откидываясь на спинку стула. Его брови нахмурились, губы сжались в тонкую линию, а оставшаяся лежать на столе правая рука сжалась в кулак. Он будто отчаянно с чем-то боролся, но Микки никак не могу понять с чем именно.  
\- Эй, Галлагер, ты в порядке?  
Йен на это ничего не ответил, только опустил голову, пряча взгляд и закусывая губу.  
\- Эй, я с тобой говорю, - позвал Микки чуть громче, наклоняясь к столу, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. - В чем дело?  
Рыжий на это только молча покачал головой, обхватывая правой рукой левое предплечье и не двигаясь. Милкович почувствовал внутри необъяснимое беспокойство. С Галлагером явно что-то не так...  
\- Йен, посмотри на меня, - позвал он тихо, снова пытаясь заглянуть в глаза сидящего напротив парня. - Объясни мне в чем дело?   
Галлагер едва слышно выдохнул и поднял на Микки глаза. В них отчетливо читалась тревога.  
\- Я не могу пошевелить рукой, - прошептал он едва слышно.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Милкович, пытаясь понять о чем он говорит.  
\- Я не чувствую свою ебаную руку, - сказал Йен в этот раз громче, начиная правой рукой растирать левое предплечье и тогда Микки, наконец, сообразил в чем дело. Между ними повисла напряженная тишина.  
\- Такое уже бывало? - выдавил из себя Милкович, не отрываясь глядя на парня.  
\- Да, один раз, - признался Йен, глубоко дыша, пытаясь не поддаваться панике. - Прошло очень быстро. Не так как сейчас.   
\- Так, я понял, - проговорил Микки как можно спокойнее. - Главное, что оно тогда прошло, значит пройдет и сейчас, просто постарайся успокоиться.   
Галлагер посмотрел на него так, будто Микки сейчас сказал самую большую глупость в своей жизни.  
\- Я серьезно, рыжий, - заметил парень, покачав головой. - Главное без паники, понял? Дай мне свою руку.  
\- Что? - выдавил из себя Йен напряженно.  
\- Дай мне руку, - повторил Микки, укладывая свою правую ладонь на столешницу и протягивая ее к рыжему. Галлагер немного поколебался, глядя на вытатуированные на его пальцах буквы, складывающиеся в слово Fuck, но судя по его лицу, это его не пугало, кажется даже наоборот, потому что спустя всего секунду промедления, он все же поднял своей правой рукой левую и тоже уложил ее на стол.   
Микки не задумываясь протянул свою чуть ближе и переплел пальцы с пальцами Йена, крепко сжимая.   
\- Чувствуешь? - спросил он у Галлагера едва слышно, заглядывая парню в глаза. Тот только сглотнул и покачал головой.   
Милкович чувствовал как сердце в его грудной клетке скачет будто бешеное, то ли от накрывающей паники из-за ситуации, то ли еще из-за какой-то херни о которой в эту минуту он совсем не хотел думать, поэтому он просто сжал свои пальцы чуть сильнее и попросил почти мягко:  
\- Сожми мою руку.  
Йен на это только закусил губу и снова покачал головой.  
\- Ну же, Йен, я знаю, что ты можешь... - заметил Микки, приподнимая бровь. - Успокойся... почувствуй мою руку... и сожми ее в ответ.  
Галлагер наконец поднял взгляд и заглянул ему прямо в глаза. Милкович видел в них испуг, беспокойство, вопрос и что-то еще... Что-то отдаленно похожее на надежду. В ту же минуту Йен закрыл глаза и все же сделал то, о чем его просил Микки - пару секунд посидев без движения, он глубоко вдохнул... выдохнул... и расслабился, напряженные плечи опустились и между ними снова воцарилась тишина.   
Микки сидел почти не дыша, продолжая сжимать ладонь рыжего и просто ждал. Когда длинные бледные пальцы, покрытые едва заметными веснушками, наконец дрогнули в его руке и сжались в ответ, от облегчения Микки едва не рассмеялся, позволяя себе только протяжный вздох и тихий нервный смешок. Йен же со своей стороны громко простонал от облегчения, сжимая вновь ожившие пальцы сильнее и падая лбом на стол, запуская вторую ладонь в свои взъерошенные рыжие волосы.   
\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Галлагер чуть слышно, не отрывая голову от стола.   
\- Согласен, - подтвердил Микки, чувствуя как паника начинает постепенно отпускать. - Все хорошо, рыжий. Теперь все в порядке.   
Йен приподнял голову со стола и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он тихо, но так, чтобы Микки обязательно услышал. Милкович только пожал плечами:  
\- Без проблем, - и потянулся к своему оставленному без внимания бутерброду, продолжая прерванный обед. Спустя полминуты Йен последовал его примеру, поднимая правой рукой остатки своего сэндвича и отправляя его в рот, в то же время левой чуть крепче сжимая все еще переплетенные с ним пальцы Микки.


	7. Глава 6

_Йен_

После последней остановки в кафе, где произошел неприятный инцидент о котором Йен теперь даже думать не хотел, они были в пути уже около часа. В салоне негромко играла музыка из включенного радио, Микки не отрываясь смотрел перед собой на дорогу и похоже о чем-то думал, а Йен внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что хочет кое-что сделать.   
Он достал из кармана свой телефон и набрал знакомый номер по которому в последнее время звонил непозволительно редко.  
\- Хэй, Фи, - поздоровался он в трубку, услышав на другом конце голос старшей сестры.  
\- Йен! - воскликнула та радостно, с явной улыбкой в голосе. - Ты почему так редко звонишь, засранец?! Я тебе набирала несколько дней назад, но ты не брал трубку! Мог бы и перезвонить, между прочим!  
\- Прости, Фиона, я тогда был на работе, а потом как-то вылетело из головы, - сознался Йен виновато, краем глаза замечая с любопытством посматривающего в его сторону Милковича. - Обещаю исправиться!  
\- Ты уж постарайся, - проворчала сестра, но тут же снова перешла на дружелюбный тон. - Как ты там? Все в порядке?  
Йен на секунду заколебался, решая как ответить на этот вопрос, но в конце концов просто пожал плечами, не задумываясь о том, что сестра все равно не увидит этот его жест и ответил:  
\- Да, все хорошо, если я позвонил - это еще не значит, что случилось что-то плохое. Я просто хотел узнать как у вас дела.  
В трубке раздался короткий смешок.  
\- Ну, у нас тоже все без особых изменений... Фрэнк как всегда почти не просыхает, а в те редкие мгновения, когда он все же трезв, пытается придумать очередной сумасшедший способ добыть как можно больше денег, чтобы напиться сильнее прежнего...   
\- Старый добрый Фрэнк, - усмехнулся на это Йен, нисколько не сомневаясь, что так оно и есть. - А как дела у вас с Гасом?  
Фиона на это недолго помолчала в трубку и когда заговорила вновь, голос ее звучал немного задумчиво:  
\- Знаешь, думаю, что все неплохо. Я вовсе не хочу сказать, что у нас идеальные отношения или что-то вроде того... На самом деле, они еще очень далеки от идеальных, но мы стараемся. И знаешь, Йен, в этот раз я действительно хочу, чтобы все получилось... Ты же в курсе, мы с Гасом через многое прошли, но теперь мы с ним оба стали больше открываться друг другу, больше доверять. Я постепенно начинаю верить, что у нас все получится.  
Йен улыбнулся, услышав слова сестры. Он всегда переживал из-за того, что Фиона часто сама из-за собственной глупости рушила те немногие хорошие отношения, что когда-либо были в ее жизни. Если в этот раз все именно так, как она говорит, и у них с Гасом действительно все получится, он будет по-настоящему за нее счастлив.   
\- Я очень рад за тебя, Фи, - сказал Галлагер искренне. - Ладно, а как там остальные?  
Слушая в трубке веселый голос сестры и по-доброму над ней подшучивая, Йен продолжал то и дело замечать на себе взгляды Микки, которые тот периодически бросал в его сторону. В какой-то момент Галлагеру даже показалось, что парень почти улыбнулся.   
Закончив разговор, Йен вернул телефон назад в карман и откинулся на спинку сиденья, глубоко вздыхая и чувствуя спокойствие, которого ему так не хватало последние пару дней.   
\- Ты не сказал ей, что едешь в Чикаго, - как бы между прочим, заметил Микки, не поворачиваясь в его сторону. Расспрашивать с кем разговаривал Йен он не стал, скорее всего разобравшись в этом самостоятельно. Галлагер утвердительно промычал, покосившись на него и пожал плечами.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто... решил, что могу сделать им сюрприз, - сообщил ему Йен, надеясь, оставить свои настоящие мысли при себе. Вряд ли Милковичу стоит об этом слышать. Да и сомнительно, что ему это вообще интересно.  
Микки на это тоже что-то задумчиво промычал, а потом все же повернулся к Йену, его брови нахмурились и Галлагер в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что кажется брови этого парня чаще всего говорят красноречевее любых слов. Это почему-то вызывало у Йена неконтролируемую улыбку.   
\- Не думай меня обмануть, Галлагер, - заявил внезапно Микки, смерив его хмурым взглядом и отворачиваясь назад на дорогу. - Я знаю о чем ты думаешь и вот, что я тебе скажу - нахуй эти мысли! Ничего с тобой за пару дней пути не случится, так что прекращай распускать сопли и скажи своей семье, что едешь их навестить.   
Йен удивленно посмотрел в сторону парня, пытаясь понять, когда они успели так хорошо узнать друг друга, чтобы Микки мог вот так запросто читать его мысли? Или у него просто на лице все написано? В любом случае, что бы это ни было, но после слов парня Галлагер почувствовал, что крепко затянутый где-то внутри него узел стал немного слабее.   
\- Ладно, - согласился он, широко и искренне улыбаясь. Микки снова кинул на него взгляд и быстро отвернулся, пробурчав что-то неразборчиво себе под нос, чем заставил улыбку Йена стать еще ярче, чем прежде.   
Микки Милкович был хмурым, скрытным, острым на язык, с тяжелым характером и вагоном вредных привычек, но теперь Йен видел, что это далеко не все, кем он был. Микки Милкович был сильным, не только телом, но и духом, с какой-то непоколебимой верой и стремлением идти вперед и ни за что не сдаваться... А еще он был заботливым, хоть и тщательно это скрывал... И все эти мимолетные взгляды и почти улыбки, которые за время поездки успевал поймать Йен все больше приоткрывали для него истину какой же Микки Милкович на самом деле. С каждой проведенной вместе минутой Галлагеру все сильнее хотелось увидеть все грани характера сидящего рядом парня, узнать и увидеть его настоящего и Йен искренне надеялся, что когда-нибудь Микки позволит ему это сделать...

\- Эй, Галлагер, ты там уснул, что ли?   
\- А? - Йен оторвал свой взгляд от окна и повернулся к сидящему рядом парню. - Нет, задумался просто. Вот подумал, что уже давно не приезжал к своей семье и буду действительно рад со всеми увидеться.   
Микки на это согласно хмыкнул и все же добавил:  
\- Да и я тоже... Не был в Чикаго уже лет сто, Мэнди мне уже плешь проела своим занудством, что я к ней не приезжаю. Вот, покажусь ей, пусть порадуется, сучка, и отвалит от меня еще хотя бы лет на пять. Вряд ли я соглашусь снова наведаться в эту дыру раньше этого времени.   
Йен на это только рассмеялся, уже представляя веселую встречу Милковичей, когда кое-что за окном заставило его сесть ровнее и неосознанно схватить Микки за плечо.  
\- Эй, Мик, тормози!  
\- Чего? Нафига? - обалдел Милкович, резко оборачиваясь в сторону Галлагера, пытаясь понять, что произошло и машинально сбрасывая скорость.  
\- Там женщина с ребенком на дороге, похоже у них машина сломалась, тормози!  
\- Да ты издеваешься! - простонал Микки, но послушно съехал на обочину, останавливая машину.   
\- Пойду спрошу в чем проблема, - тут же заявил Йен, собираясь открывать дверцу и вылезать из машины, но Милкович перехватил его за плечо и вернул на место:  
\- Сиди здесь. Если у них машина сломалась, толку от тебя будет ноль, так что я сам разберусь, - после чего сам вылез из машины, негромко бурча себе что-то под нос. Явно в сторону чересчур отзывчивого себе да и ему назло Йена.   
Задняя дверца машины открылась и Йен увидел, как Микки порылся в своей сумке что-то пытаясь в ней найти, после чего снова вылез наружу и закрыл дверь направляясь в сторону оставшихся метрах в двадцати позади мамы с ребенком и их стоящей на обочине машины.   
Йен остался сидеть на месте, в зеркало заднего вида наблюдая как Милкович подошел к женщине, при его приближении усадившей своего ребенка на заднее сиденье машины, явно чтобы можно было спокойно поговорить и объяснить суть проблемы. Галлагер хотел бы пойти вместе с парнем и тоже попытаться как-то помочь... Узнать, может дело не в поломке машины, а кому-то просто стало плохо, и уже почти убедил себя, что стоит так и сделать, как сцена в зеркале внезапно резко изменилась.  
\- Вот же блядь! - прохрипел Йен удивленно, хватаясь за ручку двери и распахивая ее, от спешки почти вываливаясь наружу. Еще секунду назад что-то мирно рассказывающая Микки женщина, внезапно непонятно откуда достала пистолет и направила его прямо в грудь стоящего напротив парня. Ни Йен, ни, судя по напряженно застывшей спине, Микки, этого явно не ожидали.   
Выскакивая из машины, Галлагер нерешительно замер, пытаясь придумать как действовать дальше и в какое дерьмо они по его милости сейчас угодили. Если он кинется на помощь, нет никаких гарантий, что она не пристрелит Микки в ту же секунду, как заметит его приближение, но стоять здесь и просто ждать тоже не вариант. Вот какого хуя у него нет с собой никакой пушки?!   
В ту же секунду, стоило только Йену об этом подумать, как сцена возле соседней машины сменилась еще раз. Не успел Йен и глазом моргнуть, как в руке Микки тоже возник пистолет и направлен он был твердой рукой прямо в лоб женщины. Йен даже отсюда видел, как в шоке широко распахнулись ее глаза. После этого похоже последовала немая сцена. Галлагер стоял на месте, всего в паре метров от машины Милковича и, закусив губу, напряженно ждал дальнейшего развития событий, решив не вмешиваться. Безоружный он вряд ли бы принес там хоть какую-то пользу.   
Кажется Микки что-то сказал и парень заметил, как дрогнули держащие пистолет руки женщины, опуская его вниз на пару сантиметров. Еще около минуты напряженного ожидания, и Йен почувствовал как облегчение затапливает его с головой, когда Микки и незнакомка вдруг одновременно медленно опустили свои оружия и сделали по шагу назад.  
Микки кивнул, сказав что-то еще раз, на что женщина только скривилась и отвернулась, возвращаясь к своей машине и пряча пистолет, а Милкович, развернувшись, не спеша направился в сторону стоящего как столб возле машины Йена.  
\- Чего замер, Галлагер? - спросил он с усмешкой. - Залезай назад и поехали.  
\- Мик, что за хуйня? - прошептал Йен, широко распахнутыми глазами смотря то на подошедшего Микки, то на оставшуюся позади женщину. - Что это было?!  
\- Залезай, говорю, - подпихнул его в спину Милкович и сам сел за руль, забрасывая назад в свою сумку так удачно захваченный с собой пистолет. Когда Йен наконец ожил и уселся назад на свое место, не отрываясь уставившись на Микки, парень видимо понял, что без объяснений не обойтись.  
\- Это тебе будет уроком на будущее, Галлагер, - не смог удержаться от подколки черноволосый. - Не стоит помогать остановившимся на обочине бедным невинным женщинам. Они вполне могут оказаться теми еще сучками, так и поджидающими своих жертв, чтобы вооружившись пушкой их обчистить.   
\- Она хотела тебя ограбить?! - удивление Йена кажется достигло своего предела.   
\- Именно так, - кивнул Микки с усмешкой. - Эта дамочка тут специально поджидает таких вот сердобольных как ты, чтобы обчистить их карманы.   
\- Но у нее же ребенок!  
\- И что? - пожал плечами Микки, заводя мотор и снова выводя машину на дорогу. - Видимо некоторым мамочкам в декретном отпуске становится слишком скучно, и каждый сам находит свой способ развлечься. Поверь мне, нуждающейся она точно не выглядит, скорее просто зарвавшейся сукой. Похоже, она не ожидала, что у кого-то из ее жертв может тоже оказаться при себе пушка. Как ты понимаешь, после этого мы решили разойтись полюбовно.   
Йен на это только покачал головой и откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрывая ладонью глаза.  
\- Просто пиздец! Чтоб я еще хоть раз решил помочь кому-нибудь на дороге? Ну нахуй!  
Милкович на это только громко рассмеялся и прибавил газу. Йен убрал руку с лица и снова повернулся к парню, кидая на него внимательный взгляд. Он внезапно понял, что за все время знакомства впервые услышал как смеется Микки. Глядя на него такого, захотелось улыбаться самому. Немного подумав, Йен не смог не признать, что смех Микки Милковича - это определенно то, что он хотел бы услышать еще не один раз.

_Микки_

За окном уже почти стемнело и Микки чувствовал как невъебенно устал за весь этот день за рулем. Галлагер на соседнем сиденье уже около часа сидел тихо, отвернувшись лицом к стеклу и это начинало все сильнее нервировать. В порядке ли он или ему плохо? Может он уснул? А может просто не хочет разговаривать? Милкович был в растерянности, а когда он чувствует растерянность, то начинает злиться, не зная, как это изменить.   
\- Эй, Галлагер, как насчет заехать снова заправиться и перекусить?  
Рыжий на это только что-то неопределенно промычал дернув плечом, и даже не поворачиваясь. Микки почувствовал раздражение. Плевать! Не хочет говорить, не надо, значит они будут делать так, как решит он. Проехав еще пару десятков метров, Микки свернул по указателю в сторону заправки.   
Быстро заправив машину, Милкович заглянула в салон и снова позвал Йена.  
\- Слушай, там магазин есть, можно купить какой еды. Будешь что-нибудь?   
Галлагер только снова молча покачал головой, больше никак не реагируя. Микки вздохнул и, захлопнув дверцу машины, пошел в магазин один, твердо решив, что купит что-то сам и заставит Галлагера это сожрать. Но не прошло и минуты с того момента, как он зашел в магазин, как следом ворвался взъерошенный рыжий и не замедляя скорость пронесся через весь магазин куда-то, где судя по указателям, должен был находиться туалет. Микки только посмотрел ему вслед и пожав плечами отправился смотреть чего тут можно поесть.   
Сгрузив покупки на заднее сиденье машины, Милкович снова сел за руль и принялся ждать все еще не вернувшегося Йена. Прошло пять минут, потом десять... На пятнадцатой минуте парень начал серьезно беспокоиться не случилось ли чего... Слишком уж странно вел себя рыжий последний час, а уж зная его ситуацию можно заподозрить самое плохое. Выскочив из машины и едва не забыв ее запереть, Микки рванул назад в магазин в том направлении, в котором какое-то время назад скрылся Галлагер. У двери в туалет парень замер, перевел дух и постучал.  
\- Эй, рыжий, ты там?  
Не услышав никакого ответа, Микки постучал чуть громче:  
\- Галлагер, с тобой там все в порядке?   
Раздавшийся в этот раз из-за двери едва слышный стон заставил волосы на затылке Микки встать дыбом, а самого парня рвануть дверь на себя, вваливаясь внутрь. Йен обнаружился сидящим на полу недалеко от унитаза и весь его вид отчетливо указывал насколько же херово ему сейчас было.  
Милкович аккуратно присел на корточки рядом с парнем, с беспокойством осматривая его бледное лицо, прилипшие ко лбу влажные от пота волосы, едва приоткрытые глаза и сухие потрескавшиеся губы.   
\- Эй, Йен, ты меня слышишь? - спросил он тихо, протягивая руку и осторожно убирая со лба его волосы, проверяя температуру. Лоб горячим не был, хоть это хорошо.  
\- Кажется, я только что выблевал все свои кишки, - прохрипел Галлагер едва слышно с невеселым смешком. - Блядь, у меня ноги как желе...  
\- Не проблема, на это у тебя есть я, - тут же заметил Микки, подсаживаясь ближе и забрасывая руку Йена себе на плечо. - Попробуем встать и дойти до машины?  
Галлагер на это только согласно кивнул и попытался подняться, что с помощью тут же обхватившего его за спину Микки, наконец, ему удалось. Встав на ноги они какое-то время просто оставались на месте, давая Йену немного очухаться, после чего Микки, крепко держа Галлагера одной рукой за пояс, а второй поддерживая его руку у себя на плече, не спеша направился с ним к выходу, сначала из туалета, а потом и из магазина, полностью игнорируя направленные на них взгляды немногочисленных окружающих.   
Открыв заднюю дверцу машины, Микки устроил Йена на сиденье, после чего потянулся, доставая из пакета с продуктами бутылку воды и протягивая ее Галлагеру. Рыжий благодарно улыбнулся уголками губ, тут же прикладываясь к горлышку и выпивая одним махом почти половину. Кажется, ему наконец стало лучше.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, уставшими глазами глядя на Милковича. Тот же в свою очередь только пожал плечами и отвернулся, раздумывая о своем.   
\- Ладно, думаю пора искать место, где переночевать, хватит уже с поездкой на сегодня.  
Судя по виду, Йен хотел уже что-то сказать, но Микки тут же поднял руку прерывая возможные возражения:  
\- Я устал. Я целый день провел за рулем и сейчас хочу просто спать, так что не надо думать, что это все только ради тебя Галлагер, понял?   
\- Да, - сказал тот делая еще глоток воды. - Хорошо.   
\- Вот и отлично, а теперь ложись спать и не мешай мне, я разбужу тебя, когда мы где-нибудь остановимся, - кивнул Микки, сбрасывая на пол пакет с едой и подпихивая Йена в плечо, заставляя его улечься на заднее сиденье. Тот похоже еще не полностью пришел в себя, поэтому совершенно не сопротивлялся, позволяя уложить себя на сиденье как можно удобнее, несмотря на приличный рост, и послушно закрывая глаза, прижав к себе полупустую бутылку воды и глубоко вздыхая.   
Микки закрыл дверцу, и закусив губу, полминуты постоял на месте, глядя на почти мгновенно уснувшего на заднем сиденье Йена. Вытащив из пачки сигарету, парень прикурил и крепко затянулся. В голове почему-то было абсолютно пусто, ни единой мысли, только большое желание действительно лечь и проспать как минимум часов десять. Докурив, Милкович выкинул окурок и, обойдя машину, снова сел за руль, после чего кинул взгляд на спящего на заднем сиденье Йена. Тот был по-прежнему бледен, под глазами залегли темные круги и только рыжий локон ярким пятном выделялся на почти белом лице. Микки осторожно протянул руку, дотрагиваясь пальцами до мягких волос и зачесывая их назад, чтобы не мешали. Йен на это никак не отреагировал, продолжая крепко спать. Тяжело вздохнув, Микки отвернулся, заводя машину и отъезжая от заправки, надеясь, что какой-нибудь недорогой отель попадется на пути как можно быстрее.


	8. Глава 7

_Микки_

Когда они, наконец, загрузились в свой номер в первом придорожном отеле, попавшемся им на пути, Йен бросил свою сумку на одну из двух кроватей, вытащил из нее пару вещей и тут же направился в душ, так и не проронив ни слова. Микки так же молча проследовал ко второй кровати, оставляя свою сумку у ее подножья и усаживаясь сверху на покрывало, устало потирая руками лицо. И да, Микки реально устал. Просто пиздец как вымотался, поэтому сейчас мысленно взвешивал стоит ли дождаться, когда Йен освободит ванную, чтобы принять душ или послать это все нахуй и завалиться спать прямо так. Ему казалось, что он может уснуть прямо на этом покрывале даже не раздеваясь. И будто в подтверждение своим мыслям, стоило Микки откинуться на спину и на секунду прикрыть глаза, как он просто отрубился.   
Проснулся парень от шагов Галлагера по номеру. Тот уже принял душ, о чем свидетельствовали его влажные, зачесанные назад волосы, и переоделся в более свободную одежду, явно готовясь завалиться спать.   
\- Порядок, Галлагер? - спросил у него Микки хрипло, садясь на кровати и потирая глаза.  
\- Да, полный, - сообщил ему Йен, поворачиваясь в его сторону и едва заметно улыбаясь. Он и правда выглядел гораздо лучше, чем час назад на той заправке, откуда Микки тащил его к машине буквально на себе.   
Микки на это только удовлетворенно кивнул и мрачно бурча себе проклятья под нос, начал соскребать себя с постели.  
\- Тебе бы тоже не помешало принять душ, - заметил Йен, со своей половины номера, наблюдая за Микки с легким любопытством.  
\- Без тебя знаю, - проворчал Милкович, не оборачиваясь показывая ему фак через плечо и слыша в ответ легкий смешок. Это почему-то немного подняло настроение, так что, порывшись в своей сумке, Микки вытащил оттуда белье и одну из запасных рубашек и твердым шагом направился в душ. Десять минут сна оказали на него какой-то чудодейственный эффект, так что теперь движения не вызывали у него желания умереть на месте.   
Оказавшись под горячими струями воды, парень буквально простонал от наслаждения, чувствуя, как расслабляется уставшее за день в машине тело и мысленно поздравляя себя с тем, что все же заставил себя сходить в душ, а не спать прямо так. Проведя под душем не меньше двадцати минут, Милкович натянул на себе все те же джинсы, которые были на нем весь день и свежую рубашку, после чего покинул ванную, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на свернувшегося клубком в своей кровати Галлагера. Еще немного влажные волосы разметались по подушке, одеяло было натянуто почти до самых ушей, только едва приоткрывая одно голое плечо, все покрытое веснушками. Это почему-то вызвало у Микки почти непреодолимое желание протянуть руку и провести пальцами по его коже, почувствовать его тепло.   
Милкович тут же отдернул себя и покачал головой. Ну что за ебаные гейские мысли?! Желание завалиться спать куда-то внезапно пропало и Микки задумался, чем бы ему занять свой чертов мозг, чтобы перестать думать о всякой херне. Завтра ему снова за руль и катить еще хуеву тучу километров до Чикаго, так что другого шанс, чтобы напиться ему в ближайшие дни не светит. Почему бы этим не воспользоваться?! Кажется, они проезжали какой-то бар, совсем недалеко от отеля.   
На этой мысли Микки подхватил свою брошенную на пол куртку, проверил наличие бумажника и ключа от номера, после чего вышел из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Тот самый бар, как для середины рабочей недели, оказался на удивление полным. Не то чтобы, яблоку негде было упасть, но народу хватало, что Микки немного напрягало, но он мысленно махнул на это рукой и направился к дальнему концу барной стойки, усаживаясь там на свободный стул и делая знак бармену. Заказав для начала бутылку пива и получив желаемое, Микки сделал пару глотков и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Вот чего ему не хватало, просто выпить и расслабиться, и постараться не думать ни о какой напряженной херне, которая не давала ему покоя последние несколько дней.   
После первой бутылки пива, последовала вторая, затем парень решил, что не помешает еще проверить какой здесь имеется виски, и взял себе для начала один стакан. Компании в баре становились все пьянее, разговоры все громче, но Микки на это было уже глубоко похуй, в голове воцарился приятный туман, а тело наконец расслабилось. Возможно именно поэтому все его рефлексы сработали далеко не сразу.   
Когда одна из хорошо выпивших компаний мужчин по возрасту лет тридцати или чуть старше, шумной толпой шла мимо что-то обсуждая и нетрезво держась на ногах, и один из четверки, громко смеясь, качнулся в сторону бара, столкновения оказалось не избежать. Он со всего размаха впечатался в спину Микки, заставляя того от неожиданности дернуться вперед, едва не врезаясь в стойку и проливая на себя весь свой виски.  
\- Блядь, какого хуя?! – прорычал Микки, с громким стуком опуская свой опустевший стакан на барную стойку и мрачно оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть какой именно гандон не в состоянии удержаться на своих ебаных ногах.   
Тот самый гандон на прозвучавшую в голосе Милковича угрозу никак не отреагировал, только еще громче рассмеялся, переглядываясь со своими приятелями и разводя руками в стороны.  
\- Слышь, мужик, че за предъявы?! – заявил он, пьяно улыбаясь. – Допился, что не можешь стакан в руке держать, так нехуй на других вину сваливать!   
Глаза Микки на это зло сузились и потемнели, а руки сжались в кулаки.  
\- Я допился?! – прошипел он обманчиво спокойно. – А в ебало не хочешь, сука?   
\- Ну давай, попробуй, - усмехнулся еще один из компании. – Развлеки нас.   
\- Эй, мужики, мне тут разборки в баре не нужны, - попытался вмешаться бармен, но было поздно, кулак Милковича уже четко врезался прямо в пьяную рожу влетевшего в него мужика. После этого все завертелось слишком быстро – стоило первому схлопотать удар, как другой из компании разразился матными выкриками и ломанулся к Микки, но Милкович уже был наготове, быстро уходя от удара, резко впечатывая нападающему ногой в колено, отбрасывая его от себя и тут же перехватывая кулак следующего из противников, сильным движением выворачивая ему руку за спину и ударяя его лбом о барную стойку. Давно же он не дрался, уже почти и забыл какой это может быть кайф, сбить костяшки в кровь о чью-то мерзкую рожу.   
В баре поднялся шум, бармен грозился то ли вызвать копов, то ли перестрелять их всех нахуй, если они разнесут ему бар, в то время как все посетители кажется наблюдали за дракой с удовольствием, выкрикивали что-то подбадривающее и вообще вели себя так, будто смотрят бесплатное представление. Никто и не подумал вмешаться и как-то это прекратить.   
Микки конечно чувствовал себя в таких ситуациях будто в своей стихии, но с каждой минутой драка все больше набирала обороты, а противников было четверо, что даже для Милковича после выпивки было многовато. Он пропустил пару ударов и теперь чувствовал, как по подбородку течет кровь из разбитой губы и ноет плечо, будто его вывихнули.   
В какой-то момент, двое из нападавших одновременно кинулись к нему, хватая его с двух сторон и притесняя спиной к барной стойке, пытаясь еще сильнее вывихнуть ему руки и причиняя сильную боль в плече, из-за чего Микки крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. В глазах на мгновение потемнело от боли, и он не сразу заметил, как третий из компании схватил один из стоящих рядом стульев, с почти безумным взглядом занося его над собой, явно собираясь размозжить им Микки голову. Правда сделать это ему так и не удалось – непонятно откуда появившийся в баре Йен, прицельным ударом ноги по ребрам, отправил его скулящим комком на пол, добавляя сверху еще один удар, чтобы закрепить результат и удостовериться, что тот точно в ближайшее время не встанет. В баре на мгновение повисла удивленная тишина, которую разорвал немного хриплый голос рыжего:  
\- Какого хуя, Милкович?!   
Микки на это только приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая, какие к нему могут быть претензии, и воспользовавшись временным замешательством противников, скинул с себя их руки, со всего размаху впечатывая одному из них кулак в лицо, с удовлетворением слыша хруст ломающегося носа и болезненный вопль.   
\- Ах ты сука! – тут же очнулись оставшиеся двое нападающих, снова кидаясь к нему, но одного из них ловко перехватил за шкирку Йен, сжимая руку на его затылке и резким движением опуская его лицом на свое колено.  
\- Ладно, поговорим позже, - пропыхтел рыжий, кидая на Микки быстрый взгляд, на что Милкович только широко улыбнулся кровавыми губами.   
С появлением Йена драка закончилась гораздо быстрее. Когда стало понятно, что никто из четверки подняться уже не сможет, Милкович достал из бумажника сотню баксов, кинул ее на барную стойку и под шум пьяной толпы, которым явно понравилось зрелище, схватил Йена за запястье и потащил его к выходу из бара. Вот теперь им точно пора валить.

_Йен_

Уйти далеко от бара Йен им не дал, останавливаясь буквально возле соседнего закрытого из-за позднего времени магазина, и толкая Микки к нему. Тот на удивление сопротивляться не стал, прислоняясь спиной к стене и глядя на подошедшего почти вплотную Галлагера.   
\- Ну и что это было вообще? – спросил Йен, глядя брюнету прямо в глаза, слегка наклонив голову на бок. Его губы растягивала едва заметная усмешка, что свидетельствовало о том, что он был скорее заинтересован, чем раздражен.   
Микки на это только пожал плечами, немного поморщившись из-за прострелившей с одной стороны боли.  
\- Блядь, не смотри на меня так, будто это моя вина, - протянул он, стирая с подбородка кровь кулаком и сплевывая на асфальт. – Просто эти уебки слишком зарвались, и мне пришлось провести с ними разъяснительную беседу.   
\- Да уж, видел я, как вы беседовали, - хмыкнул на это Йен, протягивая руку и поправляя сбившуюся куртку Микки, чем заработал удивленный взгляд Милковича. – Похоже кому-то скучно живется, да?  
\- Ну, было круто вспомнить былое, скажешь нет?! – внезапно улыбнулся брюнет, откидываясь спиной на стену и глядя Йену прямо в глаза, а тот, видя столь редкую улыбку Микки, не смог не улыбнуться сам, так как умел только он, заразительно и немного по-мальчишески.   
\- Да, было круто, - не стал скрывать рыжий, не отрывая взгляда от лица стоящего совсем рядом парня. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока Микки вдруг не отвел взгляд в сторону, прочистив горло и проведя пальцем по своим губам.  
\- Как ты здесь вообще оказался?   
\- Проснулся, увидел, что тебя нет и немного подумав понял, что единственное место, где ты можешь быть, это какой-нибудь бар. Спросил у хозяина отеля есть ли здесь в округе какие-нибудь бары и, спустя 10 минут – я здесь, - пожал плечами Йен, чувствуя, что атмосфера немного изменилась. Что-то повисло между ними в воздухе, но Галлагер пока не был уверен, что именно и как ему себя вести. – Хорошо, что пришел, тебе явно нужна была помощь.  
\- Я бы и сам справился, - огрызнулся Микки хмуро, пихая Йена в грудь, на что рыжий только рассмеялся, но не отодвинулся ни на шаг. – Каким-то пьяным мудакам с Милковичем не справиться, усек?!  
\- Более чем, - заверил его Галлагер, поднимая руки вверх, будто сдаваясь, и во взгляде его мелькнуло что-то теплое. В ту же секунду, глубоко вздохнув, будто ныряя в воду с головой, Йен сделал последний разделяющий их шаг и придвинулся к Микки вплотную, утыкаясь носом в его шею сбоку и сжимая двумя руками рубашку у него под расстегнутой нараспашку курткой. Микки тут же замер напрягаясь, пытаясь понять, что происходит и неуверенно поднял руки, будто не зная, что ему с ними делать.  
\- Эй, Галлагер, ты что…? – начал он было на грани шепота, но Йен только глубоко вдохнул, все также уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и выдохнул, заставляя Микки поежиться от теплого дыхания на коже.   
\- Мне так нравится как ты пахнешь, - пробормотал рыжий тихо, еще крепче сжимая пальцами рубашку Микки, на что Милкович издал едва слышный смешок, наконец опуская одну свою руку на спину Йена, а второй сжимая пальцы на рукаве его куртки.  
\- Ну и кто из нас сегодня пил, ты или я? – спросил он тихо с явной улыбкой в голосе.   
\- Я серьезно, Мик, - заявил Йен, снова глубоко вздыхая, даже не задумываясь как странно это может выглядеть. – Ты охуенно пахнешь. Блядь, да я готов так всю ночь простоять…  
\- Э нет, Галлагер, я сегодня еще хочу ночью поспать, так что давай отлепись от меня и пошли, - похлопал его по спине Милкович, пытаясь отодвинуть парня от себя, но тот вцепился словно клещ и не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, продолжая все также вжимать Микки в стену.   
Отодвинув лицо от его шеи, Йен поднял голову, посмотрел парню прямо в глаза и внезапно заявил:  
\- Я хочу узнать тебя поближе.  
Микки на это сначала удивленно округлил глаза, а потом рассмеялся:  
\- Блядь, Галлагер, что ты пытаешься этим сказать?! Это такой намек на…  
\- Нет, - быстро перебил его Йен, смотря в голубые глаза все также внимательно. – Я серьезно, Микки. Я хочу узнать тебя. Всего тебя! Я с тобой знаком всего пару дней, но мне этого хватило, чтобы понять, что я хочу узнать какой Микки Милкович на самом деле… - глаза Микки на это только сильнее расширились и мелькнуло в них что-то похожее на страх, но Йен уже не в силах был остановиться. – Я хочу узнать все черты твоего характера, понять, что вызывает у тебя смех, увидеть какой ты, когда просыпаешься по утрам…  
\- Галлагер, стоп, - попытался прервать его Милкович, поднимая руки вверх, будто надеясь закрыть ему рот. – Прекращай.  
Йен на это только покачал головой, перехватывая руки Микки за запястья, не отпуская, и появилось в его взгляде что-то, что заставляло Микки одновременно и хотеть и бояться услышать то, что тот хочет ему сказать.   
\- Блядь, Мик, я продолжаю думать о то, что было бы, если бы мы познакомились еще тогда, когда жили в Чикаго… Было бы у нас время, чтобы узнать друг друга? Был бы у меня шанс?...   
Микки с трудом сглотнул появившийся в горле комок и отвел взгляд, не в силах смотреть в зеленые глаза, почему-то ставшие совсем несчастными. Галлагер тяжело вздохнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу брюнета, закрывая глаза.   
\- Слушай, Мик, если бы у нас было больше времени, ты дал бы мне шанс узнать тебя?  
\- Хм? – Милкович уже не пытался сопротивляться, просто молча стоял, позволяя Йену вжиматься в него и даже не имея ни малейшего желания отодвинуться. Он тоже не железный, и с каждым проведенным вместе часом, Галлагер каким-то образом умудрялся все больше пробираться будто прямо ему под кожу.   
\- Я знаю, у меня возможно осталось всего пару дней, но…  
\- Заткнись! – внезапно процедил Микки сквозь зубы, крепко цепляясь пальцами за рукава Йена.  
\- …но, даже если и так, ты сможешь… - Йен будто не слышал, поэтому Микки от злости, схватил его за грудки, притягивая совсем вплотную к себе и глядя в широко распахнутые глаза, зло потребовал:  
\- Я сказал – заткнись, блядь! – после чего, не сдерживаясь накрыл своими разбитыми губами губы Галлагера. Йен удивленно выдохнул, после чего сжал Микки у себя в руках почти до боли, наклоняя голову немного вбок и углубляя поцелуй, запуская язык ему в рот. Поцелуй был немного соленый от крови, а губы Микки потрескавшиеся, но все равно это был один из лучших поцелуев, что были в жизни Йена. Пальцы Микки крепко держали его волосы на затылке, а тело плотно прижималось к нему, складываясь будто в самый правильный пазл и тот самый запах, от которого кружилась голова, будто обволакивал со всех сторон, проникал прямо в его поры. Микки хотелось сжимать в своих руках всю ночь, а еще хотелось забраться ладонями под куртку и рубашку… ощутить пальцами горячую кожу… спуститься поцелуями от губ на шею… оставить на ней яркий след, чтобы был виден из-за воротника завтра, и даже через пару дней… А еще очень хотелось опустить руки прямо на пояс его штанов… расстегнуть ремень… пробраться пальцами внутрь… заставить Микки стонать… От ярких картинок в голове, Йен сам едва не застонал в рот брюнета, прижимая его к стене всем телом, запуская пальцы в его взъерошенные черные волосы, и немного запрокидывая голову, чтобы можно было целовать именно так как хочется – горячо и мокро. Кажется, Милковичу это только больше нравилось, потому что пальцы на затылке Йена только сильнее сжались, немного царапая сзади шею короткими ногтями, а белые зубы Микки сжали нижнюю губу Йена, втягивая ее в свой рот, вызывая у рыжего тихий стон.   
Кажется, они вот так целовались посреди ночи у стены закрытого магазинчика целую вечность, пока Микки наконец не оторвался от ярких губ рыжего, с легким смешком стирая с его подбородка кровавый отпечаток от своей вновь окрасившейся кровью губы. Йен смотрел на него немного отсутствующим, затуманенным взглядом, потом прикрыл глаза и снова прислонился к его лбу своим.   
\- Выбрось из головы эти ебаные мысли про пару дней, понял? – прошептал Микки, немного отодвигая Йена от себя и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ты что, забыл какого хуя мы вообще в эту поездку двинули? Мы найдем того уебка, и он нам скажет как тебя вылечить, уж это я тебе гарантирую.   
Галлагер пару секунд внимательно смотрел в его глаза, а потом внезапно расплылся в широкой улыбке.   
\- И что тогда будет? Ты дашь мне этот шанс?   
Микки с легкой усмешкой покачал головой, как бы говоря, что не может поверить в то, что слышит, но все же сказал:  
\- Знаешь, если ты и правда хочешь узнать меня поближе, то ты просто псих…   
Йен на это только пожал плечами, как бы говоря «и что?».  
\- Но мне это нравится, - прошептал Микки едва слышно, и с трудом заставил себя не отводить взгляд.   
\- Что, то что я псих или то, что хочу узнать тебя поближе? – спросил Галлагер с хитрой улыбкой, обнимая Микки двумя руками и прислоняясь своими бедрами к его.   
\- И то и другое, - не стал скрывать Милкович, снова притягивая к себе Йена для короткого поцелуя, после чего все же отталкивая его от себя и кивая головой в направлении, где по прикидкам должен находиться их отель:  
\- А теперь нам стоит отсюда валить, пока мы не нарвались на еще одну драку. Для одной ночи уже более чем достаточно, - после чего Микки засунул руки в карманы, с легкой улыбкой приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая «возражения будут?» и не получив таковых, направился в сторону отеля. Йен потер пальцами губы, улыбнулся одним уголком рта и пошел следом.


	9. Глава 8

_Йен_

Уже подходя к своему номеру, Йен видел, что вся усталость, накопленная за день, наконец, шарахнула по Микки ударной волной.   
\- Тебе помочь? - спросил он, заходя в помещение вслед за брюнетом и закрывая за своей спиной дверь.  
\- С чем? - отозвался тот вяло, оглянувшись через плечо и нахмурившись. Йен на это только молча кивнул на его разбитую губу.  
\- Справлюсь, - отмахнулся Микки и скривившись, потер рукой ноющее плечо, после чего больше не говоря ни слова, скрылся в ванной.   
Йен вздохнул, взъерошив волосы и садясь на свою разобранную постель, не уверенный, что делать дальше: то ли дожидаться Микки, то ли просто завалиться спать. Правда долго рассуждать над этим не пришлось - Микки вышел из ванной всего пару минут спустя, уже без единого следа крови на лице, только с немного припухшей губой, так что в целом выглядел неплохо.  
"Более чем..." - добавил Йен мысленно, медленно оглядывая его голый торс. Видимо, Микки решил не париться и скинуть ненужную рубашку прямо там.  
\- Чего? - спросил Милкович, заметив направленный на него внимательный взгляд.  
\- Ничего, - тут же покачал головой Галлагер, отводя глаза в сторону и машинально облизывая резко пересохшие губы.   
Микки едва заметно усмехнулся, но говорить ничего не стал, просто в дополнение к отсутствию рубашки, стягивая с себя еще и джинсы, и оставшись в одних боксерах, с блаженным стоном падая на свою постель. У Йена после этого даже в горле пересохло, поэтому он с трудом сглотнул и отвернулся, решив, что стоит занять свои внезапно задрожавшие руки делом. Парень тоже спешно стянул с себя одежду, оставаясь в одних трусах, и лелея надежду, наконец улечься спать - день выдался явно не из легких.  
Раздевшись и выключив в номере свет, Йен тоже забрался в свою постель и в комнате мгновенно воцарилась тишина.   
\- Ночи, Галлагер, - раздался из темноты тихий голос Микки.  
Йен не смог сдержать улыбку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Мик, - после чего снова стало тихо.  
Йен правда пытался уснуть, все-таки целый день в дороге, да и состояние прямо скажем не сахар, так что стоило бы ловить любой шанс на спокойный отдых, но сон как назло не шел. Галлагер не мог выбросить из головы все, что произошло вечером и чем больше он просто лежал на месте, тем сильнее ему казалось, что он напрасно теряет время. С постели Микки не доносилось ни звука, так что он уже скорее всего спал, один Йен тут как идиот не мог отключить свой ебучий мозг и перестать думать...   
Казалось, прошло не меньше получаса, когда парень, наконец, сдался. Глубоко вздохнув, он откинул одеяло в сторону и вылез из своей постели, а спустя пару секунд уже забирался в кровать Микки. Тот удивленно вздрогнул, явно просыпаясь и, недовольно промычав, хрипло пробормотал в темноте:  
\- Ммм... Галлагер? Какого ты здесь делаешь?...  
\- Лежу, - как ни в чем не бывало выдохнул ему прямо в шею Йен и, немного поколебавшись, все-таки протянул руку и обнял его со спины за пояс, придвигаясь чуть ближе.   
От такой близости парня Микки отчетливо напрягся, но отодвигаться пока не спешил.  
\- Ты случайно кроватью не ошибся? - спросил он уже более бодро и еще более настороженно. Похоже, такие поползновения Йена прогнали его сон просто со скоростью света.   
\- Нет, - усмехнулся все также ему в шею Галлагер, а Микки, чувствуя его теплое дыхание на коже, неосознанно вздрогнул и еще сильнее напрягся, явно пытаясь понять свое отношение к этой ситуации. Судя по тому, что отталкивать Йена так и не стали, относился он к этому вполне положительно, что только включило для Галлагера зеленый свет. Он окончательно расслабился, крепче придвинул Микки рукой к себе за талию, всем телом со спины прижимаясь к нему и удовлетворенно вздыхая. Вот теперь все было именно так, как должно быть. Теперь, он наконец-то сможет уснуть.  
Микки похоже тоже решил сдаться, потому что все же расслабился в руках Йена, выдохнул и опустил голову на подушку, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как Йен утыкается носом в его затылок.   
\- Эй, Галлагер, ты там меня опять нюхаешь, что ли? - прошептал он с усмешкой, чувствуя как лежащий за спиной парень делает глубокие вдохи и плавные выдохи. Йен тихо рассмеялся, но отрицать не стал.  
\- Ну, я ведь уже говорил, что мне нравится, как ты пахнешь.  
\- Извращенец, - отозвался Милкович с улыбкой в голосе.   
\- Тебе же это нравится, - заметил Галлагер и раздавшийся в ответ тихий смешок был красноречивее любых слов.   
На какое-то время опять воцарилась тишина. Микки кажется уже постепенно начинал погружаться в сон, когда Йен заговорил снова:  
\- Слушай, Мик, а расскажи мне какие-нибудь забавные случаи, которые происходили с тобой в детстве?  
Микки на это только отчаянно застонал и несильно толкнул Йена локтем в бок, чтобы донести все свое недовольство снова прерванным сном.  
\- Блядь, Галлагер, ты всегда такой болтливый по ночам?  
\- Не особо, - протянул Йен немного виновато, но отступать не стал. - Я серьезно, Микки, расскажи.  
\- А может ты, наконец, от меня отъебешься и дашь поспать? Если ты не забыл, мне завтра снова за рулем весь день сидеть, чтобы доставить наши задницы в Чикаго как можно быстрее!   
\- Ну, Мик, - протянул Галлагер жалобно, просто горя желанием услышать что-нибудь о том Микки, которого так и не довелось в свое время узнать.   
\- Блядь, ну что за нахер, - простонал Микки, закрывая глаза рукой и глубоко вздыхая. - Ладно, так и быть, я расскажу твоей надоедливой заднице пару историй из моего ебаного детства, после чего ты расскажешь мне что-то из своего - так будет справедливо! А потом, мы будем спать, усек?  
\- Более чем! - обрадовался Йен, позволяя Микки выпутаться из его рук и перевернуться на спину, чтобы можно было смотреть друг на друга во время разговора.  
\- Тогда слушай, и не перебивай, - заявил Милкович, устроившись поудобнее. - Решили мы как-то с братьями грабануть один небольшой магазинчик....   
Слово цеплялось за слово, складываясь в предложения, все больше воспоминаний всплывало в голове, которыми хотелось поделиться, так что, наконец, уснуть Йену и Микки удалось только спустя два часа, когда за окном уже начал заниматься рассвет.

_Микки_

\- Так, если я не ошибаюсь, мы проехали Перрисберг, значит до Чикаго нам сколько еще примерно ехать? - спросил Йен, жуя бургер и одновременно с этим копаясь в телефоне.  
\- Часов пять, может больше, - пожал плечами Микки и запихнул остаток своего бургера в рот. Нормально останавливаться, чтобы где-нибудь поесть они не стали, решив, что не стоит терять время, они и так его уже потеряли больше, чем могли себе позволить. Была уже середина дня и Микки надеялся, что они смогут добраться до Чикаго хотя бы к вечеру.   
Йен, услышав ответ, согласно кивнул и продолжил молча жевать. С самого утра атмосфера между ними с Галлагером была легкая и непринужденная, чему явно помогла ночь в одной кровати и разговоры, даже несмотря на то, что ничем более интересным кроме этого они не занимались. Блядь, подумать только, провести с горячим парнем в постели всю ночь и даже не трахнуться! Охуеть, какие иногда сюрпризы преподносит жизнь! Но самый главный сюрприз это то, что ему это все равно понравилось. Похоже он конкретно повредился головой... Правда продолжения Микки теперь ждал с еще большим предвкушением... Осталось только сначала разобраться с главной проблемой.   
Вот только, несмотря на хорошее настроение утром, чем больше времени они проводили в дороге, тем более напряженной становилась между ними обстановка. Кажется, Галлагер снова начал слишком много думать не по делу, из-за чего портил настроение себе, а этим и Микки заодно.  
\- Думаю, мне нужно позвонить Чейзу, - прервал внезапно тишину Йен, наконец, полностью справившись со своим бургером и выкидывая упаковку в бумажный пакет.  
\- Кому? - удивился Микки, кидая взгляд в сторону рыжего.  
\- Это мой коллега по работе и друг, - сообщил Галлагер, роясь в своем телефоне. - Он в курсе моей ситуации и сейчас пытается найти как мне помочь. Сказал, что попробует вычислить, из чего состоит та дрянь, которую мне вкололи. Если ему это удастся, тогда есть все шансы понять, как меня от этого вылечить.   
\- Эй, так это же круто! - заметил Микки, на мгновение сжимая пальцы на левом плече Йена и снова возвращая руку на руль. - У тебя даже запасной вариант есть, на тот самый маловероятный случай, если что-то с выбиванием правды из того мудака пойдет не по плану!  
\- Да, вот только Чейз был совсем не уверен, что у него хоть что-то получится, так что вариант прямо скажем - дерьмовый, - скривился Йен, находя имя друга в телефоне и нажимая на вызов.  
\- Даже так? А как же вера в друзей, а?! - усмехнулся Микки, приподняв бровь на что получил фак и легкий смешок от Йена.  
\- Хэй, Чейз, приятель! - воскликнул в трубку Галлагер, услышав на другом конце голос друга. - Привет!.. Да, да, я в порядке... Да, пока терпимо, без особых проблем...  
Микки на это только хмыкнул, вспоминая сначала онемение руки, а потом и поход с Галлагером на плече от туалета до машины. Да, действительно никаких проблем.... Хотя, может это и правда фигня по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть... Как это все могло повлиять на состояние Йена в худшем случае... Об этом думать не хотелось, так что Микки покачал головой, пытаясь выбросить эти мысли к черту и сосредоточиться на дороге, в пол уха слушая разговор Йена.   
\- Да, как только так сразу, ты же знаешь, - заверил друга Галлагер, немного съезжая по сиденью и запуская пальцы в волосы. - Угу... Конечно, я понимаю!... А что насчет?... Угу... Хорошо, это хорошо, друг. Да, я понял... Спасибо тебе, Чейз, правда! Да, обязательно еще буду звонить. И ты тоже держи меня в курсе... Договорились... До связи, мужик, - закончив разговор, Йен скинул вызов и отбросил телефон на приборную панель, глубоко вздыхая.   
\- И? - спросил Микки, не дождавшись, когда Галлагер, наконец, скажет что-то сам. - Какие-нибудь новости есть?  
\- Не особо, - признался Йен. - Чейз кое-что из составляющих этого препарата вычислил, но пока не все... Ему нужно еще время, чтобы разобраться, но он старается, я это знаю.   
\- Это хорошо, Йен, - кивнул Микки, поворачиваясь к парню и встречаясь с ним взглядом. - Время еще есть. К тому же, мы в любом случае возьмем того уебка, можешь даже не сомневаться.  
\- Да, я знаю, - мягко улыбнулся ему Йен, в секундном порыве опуская ладонь на колено Микки, не сильно его сжимая, и снова убирая руку. Микки на это смог только улыбнуться в ответ.  
Следующие часа полтора пути прошли в спокойной обстановке тихих разговоров и легких подколок, когда Микки внезапно ненадолго замолчал, а потом слегка нахмурившись, сообщил:  
\- Думаю, теперь мне пора позвонить, - после чего, достав из кармана свой телефон и на пару мгновений оторвавшись от дороги, Милкович быстро нашел номер своего брата и нажал на вызов, сразу включая громкую связь и оставляя телефон на приборной панели.  
\- Я слушаю, - разнесся по машине голос Игги.  
\- Йо, здорово, брат, - поздоровался Микки.  
\- О, Мик, ну и где так долго носит твой зад? - в голосе Игги послышались насмешливые нотки. - Ты что, едешь там со скоростью черепахи?  
\- Иди нахуй! - огрызнулся парень, кинув хмурый взгляд на заулыбавшегося в ответ на слова брата Йена. - Мы будем на месте часа через четыре.  
\- Ну клево, чувак. Чего тогда звонишь?  
\- Того и звоню, блядь! - огрызнулся Милкович. - Как понимаешь, этого мудака мы так и не встретили, и раз уж мы скоро будем в Чикаго, то он уже точняк ошивается где-то там, так что пора бы и вам уже подключиться, не думаешь?  
\- Нет проблем, Мик, - голос Игги тут же стал более серьезным. - Я обещал, что мы поможем и мы поможем. Я тут же собираю своих чуваков, Колин тоже участвует. Если этот уебок здесь, мы его из-под земли достанем, так что к вашему приезду он уже будет готов к разговору.   
\- Рассчитываю на вас, чуваки, - выдохнул Микки с облегчением.  
\- Не кисни, брат, - отозвался в трубку Игги. - Рули спокойно, я наберу, когда он будет у нас.  
\- Спасибо, Игги, - поблагодарил Милкович и отключил вызов.   
\- Как ты слышал, мои братья возьмут его на себя, так что этому козлине на дно залечь не удастся, - сообщил Микки рыжему, который все это время просто молча слушал их разговор.   
\- Да, я понял, - повернулся к нему лицом рыжий и откинул голову на спинку сиденья, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Все будет в порядке, Галлагер, - сказал Микки тихо, протянув руку в сторону парня и запуская пальцы в его волосы. Йен на это удовлетворенно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Как бы сопливо это не прозвучало, но осталось уже немного, - все также мягко перебирая пальцами волосы Йена, протянул Микки, глядя на дорогу. - Скоро этот пиздец закончится.


	10. Глава 9

_Йен_

Йену было плохо... Все внутри него постоянно болело, а выпитые незаметно от Микки на последней их остановке обезболивающие нихуя не помогали. Кажется, с каждой минутой боль становилась только сильнее, заставляя Йена крепче сжимать зубы, и прикладывать все имеющиеся силы, чтобы не показать своего состояния. Он лучше сдохнет, чем расскажет об этом Микки. Какой смысл, если тот все равно ничем не сможет ему помочь? Если это только сильнее заставит его переживать потому, что он нихуя не может сейчас сделать. Он и так уже делает слишком многое - он пытается спасти Йена всеми возможными способами. И уже давно совсем не потому, что Галлагер попал под удар вместо него... По крайней мере, сейчас Йену очень хотелось на это надеяться.  
Галлагер уже почти не может мыслить здраво, в голове звенит, мысли путаются, а внутренние органы кажется выворачивает наизнанку, из-за чего Йену кажется, что его вот-вот вырвет прямо в машине Микки. Но проходит пара секунд, и это ощущение проходит, позволяя снова временно перевести дух. Так продолжается уже около часа и парень не уверен, сколько еще сможет это выдержать.   
\- Йен, ты в порядке? - кажется уже в десятый раз спрашивает у него Милкович, но Галлагер, только снова согласно кивает головой и ничего не говорит. Микки не нужно знать. Микки нужно просто ехать и не думать о Йене и о том, что может просто не довезти его до Чикаго. Последние полчаса сам Йен кажется только об этом и думает - о том, что он вот так вот сдохнет в этой машине и что будет с Микки после этого? Как он справится с этим после всего? Он не может этого допустить, он должен держаться и не впадать в панику. Время еще есть, они все успеют...   
\- Мик, - прерывает он напряженную тишину пару минут спустя. Его голос немного хриплый от долгого молчания, или от того, как напряжено его горло, пытаясь сдержать болезненные стоны, когда внутренности в очередной раз будто выкручивает стальной рукой.   
\- Да? Что? - тут же отзывается Милкович, бросая на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Йена затапливает вина от осознания, что его молчание и попытки не показать свое самочувствие все равно заставляют Микки волноваться. Кажется, на беду Йена, они успели узнать друг друга слишком хорошо.  
\- Давай остановимся на ближайшей заправке, - просит Йен, укладывая ладонь ему на колено. Микки только согласно кивает и нахмурив брови, прибавляет газу, пытаясь быстрее добраться до следующей остановки.  
Заправка и небольшой магазинчик попадаются довольно быстро. Стоит машине остановиться, как Йен глубоко вздыхает, вымучено улыбается Микки, который не отрываясь смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, после чего Галлагер открывает дверь и выходит из машины, стараясь не делать резких движений.   
Путь до туалета на заправке кажется почти непреодолимым, Йен чувствует себя будто пьяный, ноги двигаются с трудом и то и дело норовят заплестись друг с другом или подогнуться нахуй, грозя уронить его носом в землю, где он и останется лежать не в силах подняться. Но парень знает, что не может себе такое позволить, поэтому идет вперед несмотря ни на что, всеми силами надеясь, что Микки не смотрит ему в спину, но понимая, что надежды напрасны. Остается только молиться, чтобы он не вышел из машины, пытаясь ему помочь. Йен не хочет, чтобы ему помогали, он не хочет, чтобы Мику снова пришлось тащить его на себе. Должно быть, парень чувствует нежелание Йена, потому что остается сидеть в машине, за что Галлагер ему очень благодарен.   
Наконец, дверь туалета оказывается прямо перед его лицом, на что он облегченно вздыхает и вваливается внутрь. Проходит не меньше пятнадцати минут, прежде чем ему снова хоть ненадолго становится лучше. Желудок полностью пустой, что возможно в его состоянии и к лучшему, и в голове немного проясняется.   
Йен подходит к небольшому зеркалу над раковиной, смотрит на свое бледное с синяками под глазами лицо и тяжело вздыхает. Долго умывается и полощет рот, потом прислоняется лбом к зеркалу и закрывает глаза. Оно такое холодное, что на мгновение даже кажется, будто снова все хорошо... Открыв глаза, он снова бросает взгляд на свое отражение, видит влажные падающие на лоб волосы, лихорадочно блестящие глаза, сухие потрескавшиеся губы...  
\- Блядь, - выдыхает он хрипло, запуская пальцы в волосы и зачесывая их назад, вытирает бумажным полотенцем лицо и, наконец, выходит наружу. И почти сразу сталкивается взглядом, с чуть стоящим поодаль от заправки Микки, который нервно курит сигарету и не отрываясь смотрит на него. В его глазах мелькает что-то мрачное и Йену очень хочется стереть это оттуда. Он улыбается почти по-настоящему, только с легким налетом неуверенности, и плечи Микки почти мгновенно расслабляются, он тушит и выбрасывает сигарету и тут же подходит к парню.  
\- Ты в порядке? - голос Микки звучит немного сдавленно, будто он пытается говорить задержав дыхание, и Йен протягивает руку, опуская ее ему сзади на шее и аккуратно гладя затылок по линии волос.   
\- Да, я в порядке, - говорит он тихо, чувствуя, как Милкович двумя руками сжимает куртку у него по бокам. - Поехали дальше.  
Микки на это быстро кивает, отпускает Йена, после чего неожиданно берет его за руку и ведет к машине за собой. Они расцепляют пальцы всего на мгновение, пока усаживаются каждый на свое сидение и Микки снова заводит мотор, после чего, Йен протягивает свою левую руку к правой руке брюнета и переплетает свои пальцы с его. Милкович в ответ, сжимает его ладонь очень крепко, почти до боли, да так и выезжает с заправки назад на дорогу, снова набирая скорость в направлении Чикаго.   
Йен чувствует, что у него температура, и должно быть приличная, раз в голове расстилается такой туман, но он просто продолжает, повернув голову на бок и откинув ее на сиденье, молча смотреть на сидящего рядом Микки. Сжимать его пальцы и думать о том, что им нужно еще столько всего сделать вместе... Йен хочет познакомить его со своей семьей, показать ему места из детства, где он любил прятаться в тяжелые минуты, узнать какие у Микки есть любимые места. Еще он хочет продолжать жить с ним по-соседству в Нью-Йорке, ходить на свидания, отпраздновать вместе Рождество и Новый год, когда-нибудь съехаться в одной квартире... А потом ругаться друг с другом из-за грязной посуды и на пару разбрасывать по общей спальне носки, смотреть на лицо Микки, когда он спит, любить его...   
Йен столько всего еще хочет сделать, но в этот момент он может только сжимать пальцы Микки и смотреть на его лицо, нахмуренные брови, направленный на дорогу внимательный взгляд.  
\- Эй, Йен, ты ведь скажешь мне, если будет совсем херово? - голос Микки звучит почему-то надломлено, и когда он поворачивается лицом к Йену, его глаза кажутся почти испуганными. - Обещай мне, что если тебе будет совсем плохо, ты скажешь мне об этом!  
Йен какое-то время молчит, просто глядя на него, а потом сглатывает появившийся в горле комок и совсем тихо отвечает:  
\- Обещаю.  
Микки на это согласно кивает, крепче сжимает его пальцы в своей руке и отворачивается назад на дорогу. До Чикаго осталось ехать где-то около часа.

_Микки_

Микки чувствовал, что отведенного им с Йеном времени осталось катастрофически мало. Галлагер вот уже последние двадцать минут оставался неподвижным, глаза его были закрыты, и если бы не горячие словно печь пальцы в руке Микки и не глубокое дыхание, Микки бы уже в панике проверял, есть ли у него пульс. Но Йен дышал и кажется спал и Милкович старался довезти его до места как можно быстрее. Последние пару часов поездки оказались для парня сущим кошмаром. Как бы сильно Галлагер не старался делать вид, что с ним все в порядке, но Милкович далеко не идиот и прекрасно видел, как того почти выкручивает от боли. Это было страшно... Микки никогда в жизни не признавался вслух, что чего-то боится, но эти часы в машине с Йеном, были по-настоящему пугающими. Страшно было от того, что он понятия не имел, как помочь Галлагеру, как уменьшить его боль, как убрать из него эту хуйню, которая ломала его на части. Но страшнее всего было от мысли, так и не успеть что-то сделать... Не довезти его до места вовремя, не найти помощи... Потерять его... От подобных мыслей у Микки волосы на затылке становились дыбом от ужаса и он уже давно перестал удивляться тому, как быстро этот рыжий умудрился забраться прямо ему в душу.   
Микки только сейчас понял, насколько сильно тоже хочет узнать Йена поближе, выучить его привычки, увидеть все его выражения лица, все улыбки... Они слишком мало провели времени вместе, чтобы для Микки этого было достаточно. Ему нужно больше, гораздо больше! С Йеном он хочет успеть все.   
Милкович бросил очередной взгляд на спящего рядом парня и погладил большим пальцем его лежащую в его руке ладонь. Подумал внезапно, что хотел бы пересчитать все веснушки на его теле и даже не захотел врезать себе за такие гейские мысли. Кажется, точка невозврата уже достигнута. Теперь осталось только двигаться вперед, главное, пусть только хватит на это времени.   
За окном уже мелькал знакомый пейзаж почти забытых улиц, поэтому Микки, медленно, стараясь не разбудить, вытащил свою руку из пальцев Йена и потянулся за телефоном, тут же набирая номер Игги.  
\- Да, Мик, - раздался в трубке голос брата.  
\- Скажи мне, что вы взяли того уебка, - сразу же потребовал Микки, надеясь услышать подтверждение своим словам. У них больше не было времени на другой ответ.  
\- Мы его взяли, не переживай, - тут же отозвался Игги, чувствуя настрой брата. - Помнишь старый склад на окраине, где мы раньше проворачивали некоторые дела с отцом?  
Микки на это согласно промычал, примерно припоминая местонахождение того склада.   
\- Подъезжай к нему, я тебя встречу, - сообщил ему Игги и сбросил вызов. Микки кинул еще один взгляд на Йена, проверяя не разбудил ли его их разговор, и убедившись, что тот по-прежнему спит, набрал следующий номер.  
\- Мэнди, - выдохнул он негромко, услышав, что сестра ответила на звонок. - Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Мик, в чем дело? - в голосе Мэнди тут же зазвучало беспокойство.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-куда подъехала, - тут же попросил Микки. - Мы с Йеном уже здесь, в Чикаго, я сейчас еду к Игги, который поможет мне разобраться с нашей проблемой, но Йен слишком плох, чтобы я мог оставить его одного. Мне нужно, чтобы ты за ним присмотрела.   
\- Микки, может стоит отвезти его в больницу? - голос Мэнди в этот раз звучал почти испуганно.   
\- Он не согласится, Мэндс, но я не могу оставить его одного, - прошептал Микки, кидая еще один обеспокоенный взгляд на парня. - Для этого мне нужна ты. Присмотри за ним, пока меня не будет рядом, и если станет совсем плохо, доставь его в больницу. Я заставлю его пообещать, что он согласится поехать, если станет совсем тяжело. Сделаешь это для меня?  
\- Конечно, Мик, я все сделаю, - ответила Мэнди без колебаний. - Куда мне нужно подъехать?  
Продиктовав сестре адрес склада, куда Микки сам направлялся на предельной скорости, парень сбросил звонок и тут же увидел, как экран его телефона мигнул разряженной в ноль батареей и отключился.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул он, отбрасывая бесполезный теперь аппарат на приборную панель и снова сжимая в руке пальцы Йена.   
К складу они подъехали максимально быстро, и Микки тут же заметил стоящего у входа Игги. Оглядевшись по сторонам, но не заметив Мэнди, Микки понял, что сестра еще не успела сюда доехать и повернулся к Йену. Нащупав в кармане телефон парня, он вытащил его наружу и переложил в карман своей куртки.   
\- Хэй, Йен, посмотри на меня, - позвал он тихо, положив ладонь ему на лицо и чувствуя, что оно буквально горит. У Галлагера был сильный жар.  
\- Мик? - прохрипел рыжий едва слышно, приоткрывая глаза и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.   
\- Мы приехали, - выдохнул Микки едва слышно, обнимая его лицо уже двумя руками и придвигаясь еще ближе к парню. - Сейчас мне нужно будет уйти, чтобы решить нашу проблему и помочь тебе, но я тебе обещаю справиться как можно быстрее. Потерпи еще немного, ладно?  
\- Ты будешь осторожен? - прошептал Йен, закрывая глаза и прислоняясь своим горячим лбом ко лбу Микки.  
Тот не смог сдержать легкий смешок и тоже закрыл глаза, на мгновение позволяя себе окунуться в эти прикосновения.  
\- Конечно, буду, - выдохнул он прямо в губы рыжего. - Я позвонил Мэнди, она побудет с тобой, пока меня нет. И ты должен пообещать мне, Галлагер, что если станет совсем хуево, ты позволишь ей отвезти тебя в больницу.  
Йен попытался отодвинуться от него и что-то возразить, но Микки крепче сжал его лицо в своих ладонях и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Я не шучу, Йен, пообещай мне, что дашь ей отвезти тебя в больницу, - потребовал он, глядя в затуманенные от жара зеленые глаза. - Я не собираюсь тебя терять, особенно сейчас, когда мы почти на финишной прямой. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, хорошо, - выдохнул Йен и снова прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Микки, закрывая глаза. - Я обещаю.   
\- Хорошо, это хорошо, - кивнул Микки, наклонившись чуть ниже, и целуя горячие потрескавшиеся губы. Безумно хотелось остаться в этой машине рядом с Йеном, но если он хочет иметь возможность действительно быть рядом с ним, сейчас ему нужно уйти.  
Оторвавшись от Йена, он напоследок поцеловал его в горячий лоб, после чего отодвинулся и вышел из машины, тут же сталкиваясь взглядом со стоящей рядом Мэнди. По ее лицу было понятно, что она видела все, что только что происходило в машине, но вслух говорить ничего не стала, за что Микки был ей благодарен. Достав из кармана телефон Галлагера, Микки набрал на нем номер сестры и скинул ей звонок.  
\- Это номер телефона Йена, - сказал он, кивая на ее мобильный. - Мой телефон вырубился, так что я забираю его на тот случай, чтобы ты могла мне позвонить если станет совсем плохо. Он обещал, что не будет сопротивляться, если ты решишь отвезти его в больницу.  
Мэнди согласно кивнула, крепко сжимая в руке свой телефон и кидая напряженный взгляд на машину.  
\- Пожалуйста, присмотри за ним, Мэнди, - прошептал Микки едва слышно, после чего, больше не теряя времени, обошел сестру и кинулся в сторону так и стоящего возле склада Игги.  
\- Привет, брат, - поздоровался тот, хлопая приблизившегося Микки по плечу.  
\- Привет, - кивнул тот, продолжая двигаться ко входу на склад. - У нас совсем мало времени, так что беседовать будем быстро.  
\- Без проблем, думаю мы найдем способ разговорить этого мудака, - усмехнулся Игги, и последовал внутрь вслед за братом.


	11. Глава 10

_Йен_

Сквозь шум в ушах до Йена донесся хлопок двери, оповестивший о том, что кто-то сел в машину рядом с ним. На мгновение подумав, что это Микки решил за чем-то вернуться, он с трудом приоткрыл тяжелые веки, но через мелькающие перед глазами цветные пятна увидел только чью-то тонкую, явно женскую, руку и длинные черные волосы.   
\- Привет, Йен, - голос был совсем тихий и обеспокоенный, но явно знакомый, вот только мозг Йена работал слишком медленно, чтобы можно было сразу определить кому он принадлежит.   
Попытавшись сфокусировать взгляд, парень, наконец, увидел сидящую на месте водителя Мэнди Милкович. Тут же, будто сквозь туман, всплыло воспоминание как Микки говорил, что позвонил ей. Что Мэнди побудет рядом с ним, пока Микки не вернется. Подумав о нем, в ту же секунду захотелось, чтобы Мик вернулся уже прямо сейчас, чтобы можно было его увидеть на тот случай, если такого шанса больше не будет. Вот же ты тряпка, Галлагер... Твой мозг совсем потек к ебеням...   
\- Мэнди, - прошептал он, облизав непослушные потрескавшиеся губы, язык ворочался с трудом. - Рад тебя видеть, - добавил он, с едва заметной улыбкой, медленно протянув руку и дотронувшись до пальцев девушки.  
Со стороны Мэнди донесся то ли смешок, то ли всхлип и ее тонкие, холодные пальцы, крепко сжали его горячую ладонь, впиваясь почти смертельной хваткой, будто это поможет улучшить его состояние. Будто это поможет его удержать...  
\- Я бы сказала тебе то же самое, Галлагер, - надломленным голосом сообщила ему Мэнди, усаживаясь на сиденье боком лицом к нему и подтягивая колени к животу, обнимая их свободной рукой. - Да только выглядишь ты на редкость паршиво. Я бы предпочла более веселую встречу.  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал Йен, кривовато улыбаясь и поднимая взгляд на ее лицо. Мэнди за годы, что они не виделись, почти не изменилась. Нет, не совсем так. Подростковые черты немного сгладились, она стала взрослее и женственнее, больше не красилась так же ярко, как тогда, пропали из волос разноцветные пряди... Но в остальном, она осталась все той же Мэнди Милкович, которую он знал когда-то в школьные годы. Даже пирсинг в носу остался кажется тот же... И глаза, немного печальные, но искренние и полные надежды... И улыбка, такая же яркая, пусть сейчас ее и портили дрожащие от переживаний губы.   
\- Эй, Мэнди, как ты? - желание узнать, что у нее все в порядке было почти непреодолимым. Почему-то хотелось, чтобы именно вот у этой девочки обязательно все было хорошо.  
\- Как я? - в голосе Мэнди прозвучало нешуточное удивление. - Ты сейчас в таком состоянии, но спрашиваешь у меня, как я?!  
\- Да, - пожал плечом Йен. В глаза словно песка насыпали и держать их открытыми удавалось с большим трудом, но Йен не хотел и не мог их сейчас закрыть. Он хотел говорить с Мэнди и смотреть в ее лицо.  
\- Ну, - протянула девушка с сомнением, издавая неуверенный смешок. - Думаю, я в порядке.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Да... Нет, я уверена, - добавила Мэнди более твердо. - У меня все хорошо, Йен. Я уже давно переехала из дома отца, живу сейчас со своим парнем и у нас все прекрасно.   
Йен на это вопросительно промычал, как бы спрашивая, так ли это и Мэнди снова едва слышно усмехнулась.   
\- Это правда! Знаешь, мне кажется, что я наконец-то и правда счастлива... Это прозвучит пиздец как глупо, но... но я и правда люблю его, Йен, - прошептала Мэнди, начиная поглаживать горячие пальцы парня в своей ладони. - И он любит меня. Черт, это все так сопливо, что я прям уже вижу как кривился бы Микки, если бы услышал меня сейчас, но какого хрена я буду это скрывать, если это правда?!  
Галлагер едва слышно рассмеялся, на секунду прикрывая глаза и снова их открывая, не давая себе уплыть в темноту.   
\- Я рад за тебя, Мэнди, - прошептал он, снова фокусируя взгляд на лице подруги, впитывая в себя его черты, запоминая мягкую улыбку. - Ты этого заслуживаешь. И что бы там Микки ни говорил, уверен, он тоже рад за тебя.  
\- Спасибо, - выдавила из себя девушка почти беззвучно, подтянув колени еще ближе к себе. Посидев полминуты без движения, она сползла по сиденью немного ниже и, прижав к себе руку Йена, которую не отпускала все это время, обняла ее двумя ладонями, крепко сжимая.   
\- Ты же выдержишь все это, правда? - спросила она, не отрываясь глядя в глаза парня. Йен хотел бы ей на этот что-то ответить, заверить ее, что все будет хорошо, но сейчас он уже не был уверен, что может давать такие обещания.   
\- Тебе нравится Микки? - новый вопрос спустя пару минут тишины, заставил Йена снова отогнать от себя приближающуюся темноту и сфокусироваться на происходящем.  
\- Я видела вас через стекло, перед тем, как Микки вышел из машины, - голос Мэнди звучал немного неуверенно, будто она не знала имеет ли право задавать такие вопросы. - Пока вы были в пути, что-то произошло?  
\- Да, - прошептал Йен, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке. - Он мне нравится...   
Мэнди на это только едва слышно усмехнулась и подбадривающе сжала его пальцы.   
\- Так это же здорово, Йен! - заверила его девушка, садясь в кресле немного ровнее, явно воодушевленная новой темой. - Мой брат, конечно, тот еще засранец, но он неплохой человек. Он заслуживает счастья, как и ты. Было бы клево, если бы вы могли сделать счастливыми друг друга!   
Галлагер на это только фыркнул и покачал головой.   
\- Что, я серьезно! - воскликнула Мэнди с улыбкой. - Расскажи мне, что происходило пока вы ехали сюда?!   
\- Может лучше ты расскажешь мне что-то из вашего общего детства? - попросил Йен, не уверенный, что сейчас способен на длительный рассказ. - Хотя кое-что мне Микки уже рассказал сам...  
\- Да ладно! Микки рассказывал тебе истории из детства?! - удивлению Мэнди не было предела. - Ты уверен, что это был Мик?! - Йен только тихо посмеялся и кивнул. - Эй, Галлагер, ты что с моим братом сделал?! Он сам на себя не похож!  
\- Это плохо?  
Мэнди внезапно тепло улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Нет, я думаю, что это очень хорошо. На самом деле, я считаю, что то, каким все всегда знали Микки было просто фасадом, его способом выживать в нашей ебаной семейке, в нашем чертовом городе, во всей этой грязи. Мне кажется то, что он тогда восемь лет назад решил уехать, было самым правильным решением в его жизни. Теперь он не боится показать себя окружающим таким какой он есть на самом деле. Думаю, именно рядом с тобой он настоящий и не боится быть собой, - в голосе Мэнди слышалась неподдельная любовь к брату.   
\- Но, черт возьми, бойфренд моего брата - Йен Галлагер! Кто бы мог подумать, а?! - рассмеялась девушка, протягивая одну руку к лицу Йена и убирая с его лба волосы, чувствуя как он горит.   
\- Ну, про это еще рано говорить, - заметил Йен, не сдерживая улыбки. - Про то кто чей бойфренд еще речи не шло...   
\- Ой, будто я вас со стороны не видела, - скривилась девушка, обвинительно тыкая его пальцем в плечо, но очень аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боль. - Так что нехер мне тут рассказывать байки!   
Галлагер немного устало улыбнулся, пожал плечами и прикрыл глаза, понимая, что сейчас уже больше не в силах держать их открытыми. Ему нужно отдохнуть. Совсем немного, хотя бы пару минут. А потом он их откроет и они с Мэнди снова продолжат разговор...   
Прошла минута тишины, потом вторая, голова Йена становилась все тяжелей, а желание открыть глаза все меньше и меньше. Что-то внутри его головы почти уговаривало его сдаться, позволить себе уснуть, дать себе отдохнуть как следует, чтобы снова появились силы бороться дальше. И как ни уговаривал себя Йен не поддаваться, его сознание начало постепенно уплывать в подбирающуюся темноту. Откуда-то будто издалека до него долетел встревоженный голос Мэнди:  
\- Эй, Йен, ты в порядке? Слышишь меня?... Черт, где же Микки?!   
Он хотел ей ответить... Хотел открыть глаза и заверить, что все хорошо, но веки больше не слушались, а темнота становилась все плотнее.   
\- Мы едем в больницу, Йен! Слышишь?! Только держись! - было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем сознание полностью отключилось.

_Микки_

Склад изнутри оказался почти таким же, каким Микки его помнил. Те же пошарпанные стены, остатки ржавых металлических стеллажей, кучи хлама по сторонам, залитый чем-то пол... Это навевало неприятные воспоминания, которые Микки хотел бы навсегда забыть... Отогнав от себя непрошенные мысли, Милкович обернулся к Игги и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Тот махнул куда-то вперед и пошел в том направлении, ведя брата за собой. Чуть в глубине, будто сцена из какого-то третьесортного боевика, или просто хуевого детства Микки, среди небольшой кучки полузнакомых для Микки людей, сидел привязанный к стулу мужчина, на вид лет пятидесяти или около того. От брови по всей левой стороне лица тянулась дорожка крови, правый глаз немного вспух и заплыл, под носом запеклась кровь и весь он выглядел прямо скажем не ахти, но взгляд оставался по-прежнему упрямым и злым, а губы складывались в ехидный оскал.   
\- Он, значит? - кивнул в его сторону Микки, поворачиваясь к брату.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Игги, подходя все ближе к окружившим пленника людям. - Стэнли Дэвис... Мы зовем его просто Стэн, - на губах старшего Милковича заиграла довольная усмешка. Микки улыбнулся одним уголком рта и шагнул вперед, становясь прямо перед привязанным к стулу мужчиной.   
Тот в свою очередь, поднял взгляд на его лицо и Микки с удовлетворением увидел промелькнувшее в его глазах удивление.  
\- Ну привет тебе, мразь, - прошипел младший Милкович, чувствуя как в крови начинает бурлить гнев. Этот уебок хотел его убить, и сейчас один близкий ему человек мучается из-за него, так что Микки имеет полное право порвать его на куски. Но сначала разговор...  
\- Ты че здесь делаешь? - в голосе мужчины слышалось нешуточное раздражение. - Ты сейчас должен уже валяться дохлым где-то в Нью-Йорке!  
\- Как видишь, не срослось, - пожал плечами брюнет, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, борясь с желанием врезать пару раз по и так уже хорошо разукрашенной физиономии. - Ошибочка вышла, уебок!  
\- Блядь, - процедил сквозь зубы Стэн и от досады сплюнул на пол кровавую слюну. - Пиздец тебе подфартило, малец, но ты не радуйся раньше времени, я тебя все равно достану.  
\- Какие громкие слова от того, кто находится в таком положении, - усмехнулся где-то за спиной Игги. Мужчина на это бросил взгляд за плечо младшего Милковича, явно встречаясь взглядом с его братом и снова оскалился в злобной улыбке.   
\- И что, вы меня тут закопать решили?  
\- Есть такая мысль, - подтвердил Микки, складывая руки на груди. - Но сначала, мне нужны ответы.   
На лице Стэнли нарисовалось наигранное любопытство, тому явно было совершенно плевать на вопросы Микки.  
\- Как вылечиться от той хуйни, которую ты хотел мне вколоть? - потребовал младший Милкович, не спуская с сидящего напротив мужчины внимательного взгляда.  
Тот снова сплюнул на пол и нагло поинтересовался:  
\- А тебе-то что, если я все равно с попыткой тебя прикончить промазал?  
\- Ты похоже не понял, - покачал головой Микки. - Я задаю вопросы - ты отвечаешь, а не наоборот.  
Глаза Дэвиса на секунду сузились, будто он что-то прикидывал в уме, а потом резко расширились и он громко расхохотался. Микки почувствовал, как кулаки буквально зачесались от желания как следует навалять этому куску дерьма, но он по-прежнему сдерживался.  
\- Оооо, вот умора, - продолжал надрываться от смеха мужчина. - Я ж тогда кому-то это все же вколол! Кому-то кто собирался войти в твою квартиру! Если это был не ты... - Стэнли накрыл новый приступ хохота. - Кажется, все вышло даже лучше, чем я планировал! Уверен, Терри это тоже понравится! Я добрался до твоего ебаря, так?  
В ту же секунду кулак Микки прилетел в разбитое лицо мужчины, заставляя того подавиться новой волной смеха, откидывая голову назад. Еще один удар, на этот раз в живот, согнул его пополам и пошатнул стул, на котором он сидел, грозя еще и познакомить его затылком с бетонным полом. Стул устоял, но из приоткрытого рта мужчины потекла струйка крови. Смеха больше не было.  
\- Я убью тебя прямо здесь, - процедил Микки сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что буквально дрожит от бешенства, так сильно хотелось закатать этого уебка в асфальт. - Но сначала ты мне все расскажешь! Говори, как убрать эту хуйню из него!  
Стэн приподнял голову, улыбнулся кровавыми губами и покачал головой. Микки ударил еще раз. Мужчина простонал, но снова выплюнул:  
\- Нет.   
\- Слушай, Стэн, тебе все равно придется нам все рассказать, - раздался за спиной спокойный голос Игги. Микки краем глаза видел стоящего чуть сбоку второго своего брата Колина, который со скучающим выражением лица крутил в руках пистолет. Все знали, что вытрясать информацию братья Милковичи умели.   
На окровавленном лице Стэна больше не было той самоуверенности, что раньше. Теперь он скорее выглядел напряженным, может даже немного испуганным.   
\- Мне нечего вам сказать, - выдохнул он, поднимая глаза на Микки. Тот размахнул и саданул ему ногой в колено, вызывая громкий крик.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что я могу так долго развлекаться? - поинтересовался у мужчины младший Милкович, чуть наклоняясь вперед, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо вновь повесившего голову Стэнли.   
\- Я не знаю, что вам сказать! - проорал внезапно тот, явно психуя. - Я не знаю, как это вылечить! Этого никогда не нужно было!  
\- Что значит, ты не знаешь, как это вылечить? - в голосе Микки послышалась нешуточная угроза, а желание порвать этого мудака на куски стало почти непреодолимым. - Ты эту хуйню создал, блядь!  
\- Да, я! - заорал Стэнли в ответ. - Я сделала ее, чтобы убивать, и нахуя мне что-то, чтобы от этого лечить?!   
В ту же секунду что-то в душе Микки резко замерло и оборвалось. Лекарства нет. Этот гандон ничего не придумал, чтобы отменить свой препарат, он понятия не имеет как вылечить Йена. Кажется, в ту же секунду весь мир Микки рухнул. Он не знает, как помочь Галлагеру. Он не знает, как его спасти и теперь Йен...  
\- Эй, Мик, - на плечо младшего Милковича легла рука. - Слушай, может есть какой другой способ, чтобы помочь? Как насчет больницы, врачей... Они же не зря учились жизни спасать, может в кои-то веки помогут, а? - в голосе Игги слышалось явное беспокойство и это заставило Микки снова взять себя в руки и едва заметно кивнуть.  
\- Да, нужно найти другой способ, - выдавил он из себя, сквозь сжавший горло комок. - Разберитесь тут, а мне нужно идти.  
\- Конечно, брат, - впервые за все время подал голос Колин. Микки кивнул и отвернувшись от теперь уже бесполезного мужчины, с тяжелым сердцем направился в сторону выхода со склада.   
В голове была каша... Все было зря... Он не смог помочь Йену... Все время было потеряно напрасно... И что теперь делать? В голове продолжали крутиться слова Игги, когда Микки внезапно резко остановился, будто натолкнувшись на стену. Кажется, есть еще один вариант. Тут же развернувшись, он рванул назад, оказываясь рядом с толпой как раз в тот момент, когда двое людей Игги уже приблизились к привязанному к стулу мужчине.  
\- Стоп, - потребовал он и все снова разошлись, пропуская его вперед.  
\- Итак, Стэн, - протянул он, снова привлекая к себе взгляд мужчины, на этот раз действительно испуганный. Тот понимал, что живым отсюда его не выпустят. - У меня есть для тебя предложение - ты мне информацию, я тебе жизнь. Как по мне, сделка что надо.  
Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Мужчина смотрел на Микки с недоверием и каким-то злобным отчаянием, но Милкович-младший продолжал просто молча ждать ответа.  
\- Какая информация тебе нужна?  
\- Во-первых, мне нужно знать остался ли у тебя еще это препарат, который ты так хотел вколоть мне в шею? - спросил Микки, мечтая закончить со всем этим как можно быстрее и вернуться назад к Йену.   
На мгновение вновь воцарилась тишина и, наконец, Стэн прошептал:  
\- Да.  
\- Где?   
\- Там, где я остановился, - сообщил он, продолжая смотреть на Микки из-под нахмуренных бровей.   
\- Адрес, - потребовал брюнет. Стэнли мрачно ругнулся, но процедил адрес своего жилья сквозь зубы.   
\- Имей в виду, у нас сделка, так что лучше адресу быть правильным, - заметил Микки с угрозой. Тот только согласно кивнул и опустил голову. - Колин! - хватило всего одного слова, после чего брат тут же запихнул пушку в карман и направился к выходу, собираясь ехать по названному адресу.  
\- Второе, - продолжил разговор Микки, проследив за уходом брата и поворачиваясь назад к пленнику. - Сейчас ты мне расскажешь подробно и без утайки из чего ты этот препарат сделал. Каждую деталь! Каждый, самый малейший ебаный ингредиент! И тогда, я тебе обещаю, что ты будешь жить.  
Мужчина снова помолчал какое-то время, а потом глубоко вздохнул и прошептал:  
\- Хорошо, я все расскажу.   
Тщательно вбив всю полученную информацию в текст сообщения на телефоне Йена, Микки еще раз все перепроверил и переспросил, прежде чем удовлетворенно кивнуть и отвернувшись, направиться к выходу, видя, что Игги пошел за ним. Текст сообщения он надежно сохранил.  
\- Что теперь? - спросил старший брат, когда они отошли на приличное расстояние.  
\- Я пообещал этому уебку, что мы его не убьем, - напомнил Микки, сжимая в руке телефон. - И я собираюсь это обещание сдержать. Но я не хочу, чтобы он еще когда-нибудь появился в нашей жизни. Позаботитесь об этом?  
\- Без проблем, - кивнул Игги, хлопая Микки по плечу. - Убивать не будем, но сделаем так, чтобы желание находиться от нас как можно дальше было с ним до конца его дней.   
Микки благодарно кивнул.  
\- Дождись Колина, узнай у него нашел ли он этот препарат и дайте мне знать, - попросил брюнет и получив согласный кивок, быстро зашагал к выходу, но стоило ему только покинуть склад, как парень резко остановился. Машины с Йеном и Мэнди не было. Чувствуя как сердце заходится в тревожном ритме, Милкович набрал на телефоне Йена номер Мэнди и стал нетерпеливо ждать ответа.  
\- Да, - прозвучавший на том конце голос Мэнди был явно встревоженным. - Мик, это ты?  
\- Где вы?  
\- Мы уже почти подъехали к ближайшей больнице, - пробормотала сестра, сквозь небольшие помехи на линии. - Йен совсем плох. Приезжай скорее, пожалуйста! - после чего звонок прервался.   
С трудом сглатывая комок в горле, Милкович дрожащими пальцами начал листать список контактов на телефоне Галлагера, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Тут же взгляд зацепился за знакомое имя и парень быстро нажал на вызов. Спустя несколько долгих секунд, на звонок ответили:  
\- Йен, привет! Как ты, друг?  
\- Это не Йен, чувак, - прохрипел Микки, быстро шагая назад в сторону склада, чтобы взять у Игги ключи от его машины. - Меня зовут Микки. Ты ведь Чейз? - и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, продолжил. - Слушай сюда, Чейз, у меня есть для тебя полезная информация. Я перешлю ее тебе и ты должен помочь Йену! И очень быстро! Потому что... - голос Микки на мгновение прервался, но он снова взял себя в руки и продолжил. - ... потому что у него больше не осталось времени.


	12. Глава 11

_Микки_

Следующие несколько дней для Микки оказались сущим кошмаром. С того момента как он примчался в больницу на машине Игги, по дороге нарушая все возможные правила, он не мог избавиться от грызущего глубоко изнутри страха. Лицо Мэнди, когда он увидел ее в коридоре, было красноречивее любых слов - с Йеном было все пиздец как плохо. Врачи забрали его прямо в реанимацию и никто не говорил Милковичам ничего о его состоянии, как бы сильно Микки не требовал от них хоть какой-то информации. А потом приехали Галлагеры.   
Похоже кто-то из работников больницы позвонил им, как прямым родственникам человека, находящегося в тяжелом состоянии. Одновременно прибыли сразу трое - Фиона, Лип и Дебби, как узнал чуть позже Микки. В первое мгновение знакомым оказалось только лицо Липа, потому что им когда-то не посчастливилось учиться вместе с школе. Через какое-то время примчались еще двое - Карл и самый младший Лиам, чьи имена Микки тоже услышал позже.   
Никто из Галлагеров не мог понять, что происходит и как так получилось, что Йен попал в больницу в таком тяжелом состоянии, ведь совсем недавно с ним все было хорошо, но никто не мог дать им ответы на их вопросы... А еще никто из Галлегеров не понимал откуда в больнице взялись Милковичи и какое отношение они имеют к Йену.   
Мэнди тут же сообщила им, что Микки бойфренд Йена, не дав брату и рта раскрыть и Микки не решился с этим спорить. Он не мог заставить себя сообщить родственникам Йена, что все, что с ним произошло было по его вине, поэтому он трусливо решил молчать, по крайней мере пока все не разрешится. Он просто пиздец как боялся, что если они узнают правду, то и на шаг не дадут приблизиться к своему брату, а он сейчас не мог позволить им прогнать себя и не дать возможности узнать как Йен. Поэтому парень так и остался сидеть в коридоре больницы вместе со всеми, прислонившись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза, молча игнорируя все их вопросы. Когда рядом тихо кто-то сел, Микки даже не потрудился посмотреть кто это может быть. Честно сказать, в это мгновение ему было просто плевать.   
\- Микки Милкович, значит, - протянул Лип, и его голос заставил все же Микки немного выпрямиться на сидении и посмотреть в его сторону. Милкович не знал, что ему на это ответить, поэтому просто молча дернул плечом.   
\- Я тебя сто лет не видел, чувак, - в голосе Липа не слышалось вражды, что позволило Микки немного расслабиться и едва заметно улыбнуться уголком губ. - Где ты был все это время?  
\- В Нью-Йорке, - не стал скрывать брюнет, опираясь локтями на колени и устало потирая лицо. - Переехал туда лет восемь назад.  
\- Да ладно?! - кажется это нешуточно удивило Галлагера. - Значит, там вы с Йеном и познакомились? - Микки пытался определить отношение Липа к тому, что его младший брат возможно встречается с Милковичем, но кажется в голосе Липа звучало только любопытство и никакого недовольства. Это почему-то успокаивало.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Милкович, поворачивая голову в сторону парня. - Мы как-то умудрились поселиться в соседних квартирах.  
\- Ха, кажется в нашем мире это зовется судьбой, - Липа это все явно забавляло. Микки на его слова только скривился и не сдержавшись пихнул его в плечо:  
\- Блядь, мужик, хоть ты не начинай! Мне хватает заливающей эту хуйню в уши Мэнди!  
Лип на это только рассмеялся и снова воцарилась тишина.   
\- Вы давно вместе? - на этот раз голос Липа был тихий и серьезный. Микки в ответ только покачал головой.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что с ним случилось, ведь так?  
Микки сглотнул, но согласно кивнул, не в силах соврать брату Йена. Да и не желая это делать. Им все равно придется однажды узнать правду, а если Йен не выкарабкается из этого состояния, то... Додумывать мысль Микки не хотел. Надежда, это все, что у него сейчас осталось...  
\- Но, ты мне об этом не расскажешь... - это было скорее утверждение, а не вопрос. Уж кем-кем, а идиотом Лип точно не был.   
\- Мы можем чем-то ему помочь? - спросил Лип тихо, спустя пару минут тишины. Микки снова молча покачал головой, но потом все же хрипло добавил:  
\- Я уже сделал все, что мог, чтобы спасти его, - на это брови Липа удивленно поползли вверх. - Я серьезно! Нужно просто подождать. Нужно еще немного времени... - Микки уже не был уверен, говорит он это для Липа или для самого себя. Но Лип все равно согласно кивнул и отвернулся. Снова воцарилась тишина.   
Когда на следующий день в больнице появился незнакомый парень, представившийся Чейзом, Милкович почувствовал что-то сродни надежды. Крепко пожав руку Микки, Чейз скрылся за одной из дверей, а Милкович снова остался ждать.  
Микки почти не покидал больницу следующие три дня. Мэнди с огромным трудом заставила его дважды за все это время съездить к ней домой, чтобы принять душ и хоть немного поспать, но спустя пару часов Микки уже снова возвращался в больницу и сидел в коридоре с одним из Галлагеров, которые по очереди сменяли друг друга на посту. В этот раз рядом с ним сидел Карл.   
\- Ты любишь моего брата? - кажется Карл был из тех, кто всегда говорил и спрашивал именно то, что думал. Микки молча пожевал губу, не зная, что ответить одному из братьев Йена. Он не умел и не любил говорить о чувствах, а сейчас это хотелось делать еще меньше, чем обычно.   
\- Не знаю, - наконец выдавил он из себя, не глядя в сторону парня, - но я хочу, чтобы он уже, блядь, очнулся как можно быстрее...   
Карл только что-то задумчиво промычал и хлопнул его по плечу, после чего откинулся спиной на стену и замолчал.   
На следующий день Йена перевели из реанимации в палату, и это заставило всех Галлагеров воспрянуть духом. Теперь им было разрешено по одному находиться рядом с Йеном, хотя врачи и сказали, что он все еще не приходил в себя и никто не давал никаких гарантий, когда это может произойти. Первой в палату брата конечно же направилась Фиона, а Микки остался тихо сидеть вдали ото всех, закусив губу и сжимая кулаки, чувствуя как дрожат руки. Он так сильно хотел увидеть этого рыжего, что желание было почти нестерпимым... Когда Фиона снова показалась в коридоре, Микки даже не посмотрел в ее сторону, продолжая молча сидеть на месте и смотреть перед собой. Он знал, что все Галлагеры хотят увидеть своего брата, и кто он такой, чтобы им в этом мешать?...  
\- Микки, - внезапно позвала его старшая сестра Йена, заставляя Милковича удивленно обернуться в ее сторону. Глаза Фионы были явно красными от слез, но на губах играла едва заметная улыбка. - Пойдешь к нему?  
\- Но как же?... - Микки не знал как сформулировать вопрос правильно и поэтому просто растеряно оглянулся на других стоящих рядом с Фионой Галлагеров. Те просто переглянулись между собой и пожали плечами. Фиона сложила руки на груди и кивнула в сторону двери палаты Йена.  
\- Иди.  
Микки не нужно было просить дважды. Тут же подорвавшись с места, Милкович в несколько больших шагов преодолел расстояние до двери и немного поколебавшись, шагнул внутрь. В ту же секунду, как его взгляд упал на находящегося в палате Галлагера, что-то внутри него болезненно сжалось. То сколько проводов и трубок опутывало все тело Йена, заставляло сердце Микки заполошено биться от страха. Йен был слишком бледен, чтобы можно было расслабиться и поверить, что теперь все хорошо. Даже в то, что все хотя бы будет хорошо, пока совсем не верилось. Микки медленно, с трудом переставляя ноги, приблизился к кровати Йена и опустился на стоящий рядом стул.   
\- Эй, Галлагер, - выдавил он из себя едва слышно, боясь протянуть руку и дотронуться, будто даже малейшее прикосновение может причинить Йену боль. - Ты же проснешься?   
Йен продолжал все также неподвижно лежать на месте... кислородная маска закрывала почти половину лица... не дрогнул ни один мускул. Ничто не показывало, что он мог услышать слова Микки. Тем не менее, Милкович, подвинулся на стуле еще немного ближе к постели, сжал в кулаке край его больничной рубашки и прошептал ему почти в самое ухо:  
\- Просыпайся, слышишь?... - ответом по-прежнему была тишина.

_Йен_

Тело постепенно начинало обретать чувства. Первой пришла боль... Болело кажется абсолютно все, даже кончики волос и те будто зудели и отчаянно захотелось застонать, вот только изо рта почему-то не раздавалось ни звука. Йен пока даже не был уверен, что чувствует собственные губы и все тело было будто не его, но почему же тогда так сильно болит?... Как может болеть то, чего ты почти не чувствуешь?... Второй пришла жажда... Во рту была настоящая пустыня, а в горле пересохло так, что казалось по нему изнутри прошлись наждачкой несколько раз... Постепенно сквозь закрытые веки начал проступать свет, похоже там, где он находился было светло.   
С трудом обретая чувствительность, Галлагер заставил свои глаза приоткрыться, тут же снова их зажмуривая от ударившего в них света, болезненной волной впившегося кажется в самый мозг. В этот раз застонать получилось без проблем.  
\- Йен?! - раздавшийся сбоку знакомый голос, заставил Галлагера, немного повернуть голову и попробовать приоткрыть веки еще раз. Будто сквозь туман проявилось лицо его младшей сестры Дебби, которая с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на него.  
\- Боже, Йен, ты очнулся!! - Дебби плакала и Йен очень хотел ее успокоить, но сознание снова начало уплывать. Спустя несколько секунд опять стало темно.

Когда он пришел в себя в следующий раз, боли уже почти не было. Желание пить было по-прежнему очень сильным, но в остальном Йен чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он снова чувствовал себя почти живым человеком. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, помня свой неудачный предыдущий опыт, Галлагер первым делом увидел больничную палату. Ну, кто бы сомневался, что он будет именно здесь?... Медленно осмотревшись, Йен слегка повернул голову в сторону и тут же наткнулся взглядом на сидящего на стуле рядом с его кроватью Липа. Кажется, брат умудрился уснуть прямо сидя, откинувшись на спинку и слегка запрокинув голову, приоткрыв рот. Йену тут же безумно захотелось его пнуть и как следует подразнить, но вряд ли у него сейчас хватит на это сил. Как-нибудь в другой раз...  
\- Эй, придурок, - позвал он хрипло, надеясь, что этого его недо голоса хватит, чтобы разбудить брата. Кажется, несмотря на сон, Лип все же был начеку, потому что тут же вздрогнул и проснулся, мгновенно встречаясь глазами с Йеном.   
В ту же секунду на его лице расцвела широкая улыбка, и он даже привстал со стула то ли в желании вскочить от радости, то ли собираясь кинуться к Йену с объятиями. На счастье Йена, обниматься он все-таки не решился, явно боясь причинить боль, поэтому просто протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь брата.   
\- Как я рад тебя видеть, чувак, - прошептал он, все с той же широкой улыбкой.  
\- И я тебя, Лип, - признался Йен, едва слышно и хрипло откашлялся. Лип тут же вскочил на ноги, наливая стакан воды и помогая Йену сделать один глоток. Чуть-чуть погодя второй, после чего поставил стакан назад на тумбочку возле кровати.   
\- Ну ты нас всех и напугал, - покачал головой Лип, усаживаясь назад на стул. - Фиона чуть не поседела за то время, что ты здесь...  
\- А сколько прошло времени?  
\- Сегодня пятый день, - сказал Лип, устало потирая глаза, на что Йен только удивленно выдохнул. Он провел в отключке целых пять дней?   
\- Слушай, друг, мы так и не в курсе, что именно с тобой произошло, - заметил Лип негромко, продолжая внимательно смотреть на брата. Йен видел, что его все это очень беспокоит, но пока был не готов обо всем рассказать. Больше всего его в этот момент беспокоил всего один вопрос:  
\- Кто-нибудь еще приходил?  
Лип задумчиво почесал подбородок, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ну, естественно! Мы все приходили к тебе по очереди! Совсем недавно здесь была Деб, до этого пару часов сидела Фиона, прежде чем ей пришлось идти на работу, Карл и Лиам естественно тоже тут ошиваются каждый день!  
Йен только согласно кивнул головой и отвел взгляд, стараясь не выдать своего разочарования. Он очень любит свою семью и благодарен им за беспокойство и заботу, но сейчас он хотел услышать совсем другое имя.  
\- А что, ты спрашивал о ком-то еще? - тем временем поинтересовался у него Лип и что-то в его голосе заставило Йена снова посмотреть в его сторону.  
\- Может, ты имеешь в виду Микки Милковича, который буквально поселился в этой больнице и отказывался ее покидать пока Мэнди буквально не начинала угрожать его усыпить и утащить домой, пока он будет без сознания? - на этот раз на лице Липа расплылась немного ехидная улыбка. Он то прекрасно понимал о чем именно спрашивал его брат, но так приятно всегда было немного повыводить его из себя.  
\- Вот ты засранец, Лип, - покачал головой Йен, борясь с улыбкой.   
Брат на это только рассмеялся.   
\- Уж какой есть, - пожал он плечами, после чего наклонив голову на бок, поинтересовался. - И все же, Йен... Микки Милкович? Серьезно?  
Йен на это только приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая "А что?", из-за чего Лип просто с улыбкой покачал головой.   
\- Кстати, он и сейчас здесь, - добавил старший Галлагер, как бы невзначай, что заставило сердце Йена сбиться с ритма. - Сидит в коридоре возле твоей палаты. Хочешь, я его позову?  
Йен смог только согласно кивнуть и перевести взгляд на дверь, будто надеясь увидеть стоящего там Микки. Лип только тихо усмехнулся, аккуратно потрепал его по плечу и направился к двери, скрываясь в коридоре.   
Спустя всего минуту, дверь снова распахнулась и на пороге и правда оказался Микки. И вид у него был, прямо скажем, хреновый... Кажется, даже сам Йен и то выглядел лучше, чем Милкович.   
\- Паршиво выглядишь, Мик, - заметил Йен хрипло, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Видеть лицо Микки, даже вот такого бледного, уставшего, с синяками под глазами, вызывало в Йене что-то очень похожее на счастье. Микки в свою очередь только глубоко прерывисто вздохнул и улыбнулся в ответ, широко и облегченно.  
\- Себя-то видел, Галлагер? - спросил он, приподняв бровь и приближаясь к его кровати. Йен отрицательно покачал головой и приподнял руку в его направлении. В ту же секунду, ладонь Микки встретилась с его ладонью, пальцы переплелись уже почти привычно, буквы татуировки между тонкими в веснушки пальцами Йена.   
Милкович, не отпуская его руки, сел на стул, на котором всего пару минут назад сидел Лип, и кажется впервые за долгое время расслабился, его плечи опустились, взгляд, направленный на Галлагера потеплел.   
\- Ты в порядке? - Йен не мог не спросить. Микки же на это выдал едва слышный смешок и покачал головой, как бы говоря, что не может в это поверить.  
\- Я? Уж я-то в порядке, - ответил он, продолжая мягко смотреть на Йена. - Главное, что и ты теперь тоже...  
\- Да? - Йен пока боялся верить, что теперь все хорошо. Он не знал, что произошло за те пять дней, что он провел без сознания и последнее, что он помнил, это то как они с Мэнди сидели в машине и как ощущение надвигающегося конца становилось все крепче. В ту минуту он уже почти не верил, что ему можно как-то помочь... Но, судя по тому, что он сейчас здесь, лежит в этой палате, держит Микки за руку, разговаривает с ним, значит, все получилось?   
\- Как?   
\- Мои братья взяли того мудака, который напал на тебя тогда, - начал рассказывать Микки, одновременно с этим медленно поглаживая пальцы Йена в своей руке, продолжая не отрываясь смотреть ему в лицо. - Я устроил ему допрос, пытаясь выяснить, как избавить тебя от этой хуйни, что он тебе вколол, но все было бесполезно. Оказалось, что он нихуя не знает, - Микки на это тяжело вздохнул, а Йен крепче сжал его руку, молча прося продолжать. Он должен понять, как ему удалось разобраться со всем этим.  
\- Этот уебок не придумал ничего, чтобы отменить эффект от этого его средства для убийств, - продолжал рассказывать Милкович, тяжело сглатывая и все же отводя взгляд. - Когда я это услышал, то думал, что все, пиздец...  
\- И как тогда все решилось? - голос Йена прозвучал совсем тихо.   
\- Я позвонил твоему другу, Чейзу, - едва заметно улыбнулся Микки, снова поворачиваясь лицом к Йену. Галлагер только удивленно приподнял брови. - В общем, я вспомнил как ты мне рассказывал, что твой друг ищет способ, как тебе помочь, ему только нужно было время, чтобы узнать состав этого препарата, чтобы понять как тебя вылечить. Ну вот, я выбил из того мудака информацию из чего он его создал и отправил одного из братьев забрать остатки этого средства, которые тот хранил у себя дома. Чейз прилетел в Чикаго на следующий день после того, как тебя положили в больницу. Информация о составе и само средство для экспериментов оказали просто ебаный чудотворный эффект, чувак! - теперь на лице Микки была широкая улыбка. - Он поговорил с врачами этой больницы, они собирали какие-то совещания или еще какую-то хуйню и в итоге все сработало! Как я понял, повозиться с тобой пришлось прилично, но главное результат. Теперь ты здесь, живой и скоро будешь совсем здоровый.   
Йен едва мог поверить тому, что слышал. Неужели и правда все, больше никаких угроз жизни, никакого утекающего сквозь пальцы времени, ничего?... Теперь и правда можно расслабиться и просто жить не боясь чего-то не успеть?...  
Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза сидящего рядом Микки, запечатлел в памяти его лицо, мягкую улыбку, тепло пальцев в своей руке и, наконец, выдохнул, будто выпуская из себя все переживания и тревоги, а потом просто улыбнулся, широко и счастливо, заставляя брюнета засиять улыбкой в ответ.  
\- Эй, Милкович, не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание?   
Микки на это только фыркнул и громко рассмеялся, крепче сжимая его пальцы в своей руке.


	13. Эпилог

_Йен и Микки_

Стоящий на полке возле кровати будильник показывал 6.48 утра. До подъема с постели оставалось всего 12 минут, но в тот момент Йену было на это совершенно плевать, ему сейчас было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чем-то подобном. Растянувшийся на постели под ним Микки Милкович выбивал из головы все мысли к черту.   
Йен сжал пальцами крепкие бедра, провел рукой по мокрой от пота спине, запустил ладонь во взъерошенные черные волосы на затылке, крепко сжимая и слыша выдох и тихий стон.  
\- Да, блядь... - процедил сквозь зубы Микки, крепче цепляясь пальцами за простыни, подаваясь назад навстречу уверенным толчкам Йена, чувствуя как жар расползается внизу живота, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются от кайфа.   
Йен наклонился, прижимаясь грудью к спине парня, утыкаясь носом прямо ему в шею, глубоко вдыхая любимый запах, собирая языком капельки пота у него на плече.   
\- Блядь, Мик, - простонал он, запуская руку Микки под живот, сильнее прижимая его к себе и начиная толкаться в него быстрее, чувствуя как охуенно Милкович сжимает внутри его член. Не сдерживаясь, Йен прижался губами к шее Микки сбоку, оставляя яркий засос, заставляя парня гортанно простонать и откинуть голову ему на плечо, предоставляя лучший доступ и запуская руку в его волосы, еще крепче прижимая его к своей шее.   
\- Еще, Йен, - выдохнул он, сжимая зубы, желая чувствовать Йена еще ближе, еще сильнее... Всего целиком...   
Галлагер провел рукой вдоль его тела сбоку, на мгновение сжал ладонь на бедре и внезапно отодвинулся, полностью выходя из него.  
\- Эй, какого?... - начал было Микки возмущенно, но в то же мгновение Галлагер одним быстрым движением перевернул его, укладывая на постели на спину, после чего закинул его ноги себе на бедра и снова вошел одним слитным толчком, заставляя брюнета удовлетворенно простонать и откинуть голову на подушку.  
\- Так пойдет? - усмехнулся Йен, снова начиная увеличивать темп, из-под полуоткрытых век наблюдая за своим парнем. За тем, как тяжело вздымается от частого дыхания его грудь, как розовый язык то и дело проходится по пухлым влажным губам, которые постоянно хочется то целовать то кусать, как мокрые от пота волосы облепили бледный лоб, а затуманенные дымкой желания глаза, не отрываясь смотрят на него.   
\- Да, - выдохнул Микки и простонал, выгибаясь в спине на очередной сильный толчок Йена. - Иди ко мне...  
Галлагер, тут же опустился на него сверху, накрывая его своим телом целиком, сплетаясь с ним руками и ногами в стремлении быть как можно ближе, стать единым целым. Микки обнял Йена за шею двумя руками, сжимая пальцами рыжие волосы, привлекая его к себе и впиваясь поцелуем ему в губы, запуская язык в его горячий рот. Толчки все сильнее набирали оборот, Микки продолжал двигаться вместе с Йеном, встречая бедрами каждое движение, крепче сжимая пальцами волосы Галлагера, уже просто дыша ему в губы, не в силах целовать... Не в силах делать хоть что-то кроме того, чтобы стонать в горячие губы и чувствовавать как руки Йена обнимают его, как сильная ладонь сжимается на его члене, начиная двигаться на нем в такт своим толчкам. Он мог только слушать ответные стоны, и почти сгорать от распространяющегося по всему телу жара. Еще несколько сильных движений заставляют Микки почти заскулить от удовольствия и выплеснуть сперму на их животы, ощущая как Йен крепче прижимает его к себе, продолжая двигаться уже в рваном ритме, пытаясь достигнуть собственного удовольствия.   
Чувствуя в своих руках горячего податливого Микки, который целует его в губы и гладит по лицу, Йен знал, что уже почти на грани. Всего пара движений и он вжался лицом в шею парня, впиваясь зубами в его ключицу и, громко простонав, кончил.   
Следующие несколько минут комната была наполнена только их тяжелым дыханием, а спустя мгновение звонок будильника оповестил о том, что им пора вставать на работу.  
Йен скатился с Микки на постель и, избавившись от презерватива, прижался к Милковичу сбоку, забрасывая на него руку и притягивая ближе к себе.  
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал он, мягко улыбаясь.   
Микки фыркнул, но ответил:  
\- И тебе доброе. Ты помнишь, что обещал мне завтрак, Галлагер?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Йен, приподнимаясь на локте и наклоняясь, мягко целуя пухлые губы. - Блинчики?  
\- Блинчики, - согласно кивнул Микки, после чего взъерошил рукой волосы Йена и скатился с кровати. - Я в душ, а ты иди готовь!  
\- Слушаюсь, - отозвался Йен со смехом, тоже вставая с постели и натягивая на себя нижнее белье. Вот и наступило очередное счастливое утро. За прошедшие три месяца, каждое утро с Микки для него было именно таким.   
Микки появился на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда первая порция блинчиков уже была готова к употреблению.  
\- Ммм, Галлагер, да тебе со всеми твоими талантами просто цены нет, - заметил Микки с улыбкой, притягивая к себе тарелку и поливая блины сиропом.  
\- Ты еще и половины моих талантов не знаешь, - сообщил Йен, смотря на него с широкой улыбкой.  
\- Жду того момента, когда смогу узнать их все, - заявил Микки, с набитым ртом, посылая Йену красноречивый взгляд, на что Галлагер ответил довольной усмешкой.   
После завтрака, брюнет направился к выходу из квартиры Йена, планируя заскочить в свою собственную, чтобы успеть собраться на работу.   
\- Ну что, вечером снова ты ко мне или я к тебе? - спросил у парня Галлагер, провожая его до порога. Они по-прежнему жили каждый у себя в квартире, но уже многие недели не ложились спать порознь, ночуя то Йен у Микки, то Микки у Йена.   
\- Там и решим, время есть, - пожал плечами Милкович, притягивая к себе Йена для прощального поцелуя и скрываясь за дверью. Галлагер проводил его широкой улыбкой после чего довольно потянулся и отправился в душ, чтобы тоже успеть собраться на работу.   
Микки прав, теперь у них и правда есть время. Столько, сколько они пожелают.


End file.
